Blue Heart
by YuriLover567
Summary: During one of their quests, Neptune and Nepgear discover a 5th goddess named Segula, also known as Lady Blue Heart. After being gone for many years, Segula clearly feels out of place, but a certain goddess from another dimension is there to make her feel better. (Canceled)
1. Chapter 1

Neptune and Nepgear were doing there usual jig, no not playing video games, they were doing quests. It's not like they **wanted** to do quests, they would much rather be playing video games all day then having to slay monsters. But Histoire had gotten on there case again about not doing anything worthwhile.

So it was their fault that anything hadn't gotten done in Planeptune for the last week?! Ok maybe it was. But they had a perfectly sound excuse!

"Well Histoire, you see, this new game came out and it was calling out to us! So we-" Nepgear had tried to explain.

One long winded and completely unnecessary (to Neptune anyway) lecture later and here they were, finishing up with the _presumably_ last monster, the sisters had decided to take a breather. They were wiped, but they had only been out for 10 minutes. The last time they fought seriously was 6 months ago. Every other monster they faced since then was digital and on a screen.

"S-So tired, n-need fooood. Preferably pudding!" Neptune whined.

"Well we can't go back now, Histoire will be mad at us... again!" said Nepgear.

Neptune whined again, she knew full well that Histoire would be angry if they went back in such short time, but she was tired! Neptune just wanted to lay down on the ground and not move for the next 50 years.

After a period of silence, Nepgear decided to speak again, much to Neptune's disdain. She just wanted to sleep...

"Sooo, what should we do now?" Nepgear asked.

"Nothing, just lie here until we should go back, then when we're done, we tell Histy we did _a lot_ of work. So much work that we couldn't move our legs, so we had to crawl back. We barely survived!" Neptune summed up the scene in her head with a grin, thinking it was the best plan ever, while Nepgear looked at her older sister with disbelief.

"Do you really think Historire would buy that? She's smarter than she looks, you know." Nepgear reminded her sister.

"I know, but I've lied to her so much over the years that it's beginning to sound truthful. Like remember when everyone thought you drew that really **bad** picture?"

Nepgear groaned. Yes she could never forget _that_ day. When Noire found it in her room and showed it to everyone. She distinctly remembered the looks of shock and outright disbelief everyone gave her, with Nepgear tearing up. Their faces looked like O_O but in real life.

"Well... t-this is d-different" Blanc said, visibly shaking as she held said drawing.

"It's a very _detailed_ drawing" Vert said, in absolute disbelief that Nepgear could draw something like this, **especially** in this disturbingly... accurate detail.

"N-N-Nepg-g-gear... y-y-y-you... I-I... t-t-this..." Histoire tried to say without having a panic attack. Noire had supplied her with a paper bag, but it did little to calm the tiny Oracle down.

"Geez Nepgear, If you wanted to learn about that, you should've talked to me, I could hook you up." Noire grinned

"N-N-N-NOIRE!" All 3 of them yelled, while Noire laughed evilly.

_Oh, what a day that was._

"Yeah I remember that. Why?" Nepgear asked, wondering why her sister would bring up such an event.

Neptune chuckled nervously, and looked away from Nepgear. Nepgear grew curious.

"W-Weeeeeeell... that was me" Neptune admitted sheepishly.

Nepgear paled, first she was upset, then it quickly turned to anger, then absolute fury.

"Y-Y-Y-YOU **WHAT?!**" Nepgear screamed, absolutely shaking with anger.

Neptune flinched. She had decided to wait a little for the incident to die down, and she hoped that Nepgear would be over it. Clearly, she was far, _far_ away from being over it.

"I-Im sorry..." Neptune whimpered.

**"SORRY?! SORRY DOESN'T EVEN _BEGIN_ TO COVER IT!"** Nepgear boomed. Her face was red now, and Neptune could see the veins.

"Owww, my ears..." Neptune complained.

"I had to go to **_COUNSELING_** for that Neptune! That was the **WORST** three months of my life!" Nepgear yelled. She looked like she was about to have an aneurysm.

Nepgear continued her rant for five more minutes, before she finally called it quits.

"Are you OK?" Neptune asked. Nepgear was sweating, she was still red faced, veins were popping out etc.

"Yeah... all... better now... _Haaaah..._" Nepgear breathed, nearly passing out.

"Good, I think I'm half deaf after all that." Neptune groaned as she cleaned her ears. Mostly wax, since she barely cleaned them.

"Good, maybe I should tell Histoire about this to make up for your lack of work..." Nepgear thought. She enjoyed the look of absolute terror on her older sisters face, before she got on her knees and begged her not to tell.

Before Nepgear could enjoy the moment to the fullest, she felt an odd sensation in her chest. It felt... tingly, that was the best way she could describe it.

"Hey, Neptune?"

"Hmm?" Neptune hummed after she was done begging. "What is it, Junior?"

"I feel a little... tingly. I don't know what it is."

Neptune looked confused, then a malicious grin formed on her face, and Nepgear paled as she realized she should've worded that a little better.

"Well Nep Jr., when a girl reaches a certain age, strange but wondrous things happen to their bodies, you see-"

"N-N-NOT THAT WAY!" Nepgear yelled, blushing furiously as she cut her sister off, before she could go into anymore _unnecessary_ details. Neptune couldn't stop laughing at her sisters embarrassment. She made it too easy sometimes!

"I-Im t-talking about my chest!" Nepgear corrected.

"Oh? Well it doesn't look any-"

"NEPTUNE!" Nepgear cried, her face turning more redder than it already was.

Neptune laughed again at her little sister, who looked like she was going to explode from sheer embarrassment. She wanted to tease Nepgear further, but she was afraid that doing so would** literally** cause her to explode, so she kept it to herself, for now anyway.

It took a bit for Nepgear to recover from the overload of embarrassment that her older sister placed upon her, then she was ready to speak again.

"What I MEAN is that I have a tingly feeling in my chest. Like someone is tickling my insides." Nepgear said, her face still a little red from before.

"Really?" Neptune placed her hand on her chest, and she felt a little ticklish there too. Like someone was taking a feather at her heart "Huh, you're right..."

"You feel it too?"

"Yeah, what could it be though?" Neptune thought.

"Maybe that conspicuous-looking glowing cave over there?" Nepgear pointed to said conspicuous-looking glowing cave to their right.

How didn't they notice that?

"That's a good place to start!" Neptune said as she went forward towards the cave, with Nepgear right behind her. As they ventured in, the tingly feeling in their chests got more... tingly, for lack of a better word.

"I'm feeling more tingly Neptune, and I STILL don't know what it is!"

"Maybe we should-OOF!" Before Neptune could finish her sentence, she bumped into a wall she did not see, despite the fact that it was glowing bright blue and staring them right in the face. Maybe they should get their eyes checked.

"What did you bump into?" Nepgear asked

"Well, looks like a wall, feels like a wall, so I'm gonna guess it's a wall" Neptune replied sarcastically.

"Ha ha" Nepgear shot back, then went into stunned silence as she looked at the wall a second time.

"Nepgear?" Neptune asked, but no response, she just stared at the wall. Confused, Neptune looked at the wall again, only to end up exactly like her sister: frozen and in shock.

There was a girl in the wall, no joke. She appeared to be sleeping, her arms were crossed around her chest, and, ahem, _SHE WAS IN THE WALL!._ She had dark blue hair that traveled down to her waist, slightly pale skin, and a VERY small chest.

Chances were she and Blanc would become good friends.

Neptune couldn't see her eye color, due to them being closed. She wore a sleeveless blue hoodie, blue shorts and red and white 'Soapy' running shoes. She also had golden rings attached to her wrist for some reason. A fashion trend? From her appearance alone, she looked maybe 13 or 14.

Neptune couldn't help but feel like she's seen this girl somewhere before. She racked her brain. Then, after a few minutes, she gasped, and looked at the girl in the wall again.

No.

_NO._

It COULDN'T be...

It had been so _long._ And here she was this whole time!

"Uh Neptune, you're seeing this too right?" Nepgear's voice snapped the CPU out of her thoughts. She turned to look at her sister, who was still in the same position, but now she was pointing at the girl in the wall.

"Yeah, I see her..." The tickling sensation in her chest came back, but now it was an intense feeling of ticklish-nese that has never been felt before. Neptune walked slowly towards the girl in the wall, her arm outstretched and her curiosity peeked.

"N-Neptune what are you doing?! That... whatever it is could be dangerous!" Nepgear cried.

"Nepgear, it's a girl in the wall, how dangerous could it be?" Neptune continued to walk towards the wall.

"Famous last words..." Nepgear mumbled.

Neptune rolled her eyes, and walked right up to the wall, and slowly, but firmly placed her hand on the wall. First there was nothing, then there was a bright flash of white that made Neptune back away. The light cleared, and the girl that was in the wall fell on the floor, seemingly unconscious.

"I-Is she o-okay?" Nepgear asked.

"I don't know" Neptune shrugged. She was still wondering if who she was seeing right now was actually who she thought she was.

The girl moved, then she slowly began to sit up. She mumbled something unintelligible as she opened her eyes, revealing them to be emerald green.

_Yup._ It was official. That was her alright. Neptune could hardly believe her eyes.

It had been so many years that she completely forgot about her, but seeing her again had refreshed her memory. Just wait until she showed the others...

"Uh, a-are you okay?" Nepgear asked, bringing Neptune out of her thoughts again.

The girl shook her head a few times, before jumping up to her feet like a kangaroo.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired ya know?" The girl responded, taking Nepgear by surprise. Neptune, on the other hand, just sighed.

"U-Um, what's your name?" Nepgear asked.

"You can call me Segula!" She answered. "I was the CPU of Gencast!" She said proudly.

Nepgear's eyes very much bulged out of her skull "Y-You're a C-CPU? I thought there were only _FOUR_ Goddesses! What's Gencast? And what do mean "was"?" Nepgear's questions poured out of her mouth, until Segula put her hand over it.

"Yo, cool down with the questions, will you?" Segula asked in irritation. Nepgear nodded her head, and Segula took her hand off.

"I'll answer your questions _momentarily_, just as soon as we get out here and back to your place."

This time it was Neptune who started asking questions. "Whoa _what?_ Why do wanna go to Planeptune?!" She asked.

"Cause I don't have a place to go. _Remember?_" Segula asked icily. She glared daggers at Neptune, who immediately wished she took back her question.

"R-Right, I forgot..." Neptune looked sheepish. "Uh, You can come with us. _Let's just hope the others aren't there yet...!"_ Neptune murmured, suddenly remembering the gaming session she had promised the three of them earlier.

"The others? Why would _they_ be at Planeptune?" Segula asked, clearly confused and begging for answers.

"I'll tell ya on the way back..." Neptune sighed, then they walked back to their place, with Neptune explaining to Segula what happened on the way back.

Unfortunately for Neptune and Nepgear, they heard the familiar voices of the Goddesses, and even the other CPU Candidates were there to by the sound of it.

How were they going to explain _this?_

As soon as they walked in, minus Segula, who stayed behind to make a quote-unquote_ 'surprise entrance'_, they were greeted by the others. Even Uni and Rom and Ram were there. Apparently their big sisters promised to take them with them, since they've never been to one of their sessions before.

The only one that wasn't happy to see them, was Histoire, unsurprisingly.

"What are you two doing back so soon?! You both were only gone for a half hour!" Histoire exclaimed.

"Really? It felt longer than that." Neptune said.

You could practically _see_ the veins popping on Histoire's forehead.

"Histoire, don't get mad, please! We found something in a cave that requires...immediate attention" Nepgear said.

"Really? What did you find?" Blanc asked, taking a sip of her tea as she said so.

"Well, by something, we mean some_ONE_, you see..." Neptune was cut off by Segula's sudden entrance.

"Hey girls! Remember me?!" Segula asked/yelled bluntly.

Blanc ended up choking on her tea, and tried to swallow it with Rom and Ram trying to help her. Vert went white as she said a series of unintelligible words. Noire slapped herself again and again, with Uni just staring in pure confusion.

_"SEGULA?!"_ The three goddesses finally managed to say. The three CPU Candidates and the tiny Oracle were still lost. Nepgear sweat dropped, while Neptune put her face in her hands.

"Told ya they'd be surprised." Segula grinned, while Neptune groaned.

This was gonna take a while.


	2. Chapter 2

After the 3 goddesses had recovered from the initial shock that had been laid upon them, they turned their attention to the CPU in question, Segula, who was still grinning like an idiot.

"Will you stop with the grinning! This is a serious matter!" Noire yelled. Her thoughts were in shambles right now. It was her! It was really her! After all these years and she just suddenly pops up out of nowhere! Her mind couldn't comprehend it!

"I can't help it! Your reactions were priceless!" Segula laughed at the mental image, it was just too good! The timing had been perfect!

"Still, it IS quite surprising to see you again, especially without any warning!" Vert said. Though she didn't show it, Vert was freaking out on the inside. She nearly forgot about this girl, and then she shows up to refresh her memory! And it wasn't even on purpose! Neptune and Nepgear just FOUND her!

"Yeah, you just popped up outta nowhere!" Blanc said. Like the other 2, Blanc was on the verge of a panic attack. Why the hell was she back!? All Blanc wanted was a relaxing day of gaming, but instead she got someone she hasn't seen for who knows HOW many years!

"Well, I couldn't have been gone for the THAT long, right?" Segula was expecting them to say "Right", but to her surprise, all four of them looked away from her.

What the heck is this about?

"Right?" Segula asked again, but none of the CPU's dared to look at her. Segula was getting suspicious, and a little peeved at that. Just HOW long had it been? Weeks? Months? YEARS?! She needed answers, NOW!

"U-Um, Segula, I don't know how to s-say this, b-but-" Neptune struggled to say, but was cut off by a sudden growling noise.

Segula's eyes went wide. She went red in embarrassment as she held her stomach. Ok, mabye she didn't need answers RIGHT now. First, she needed to eat, and she knew just the food that would satisfy her hunger...

"U-Uh, Neptune, before you finish that sentence, I have to know..." Segula got EXTREMELY close to Neptune, to the point where their noses almost touched, clearly she didn't understand the words "personal space" and asked a question that meant the world to Segula.

"Do they sell chili dogs here?" Segula asked, a glint in her eyes and an expression that made it clear that she wanted it to be true.

Neptune blinked, seemingly taken back by Segula's question. Seriously, what kind of question was THAT!? "Y-Yeah, there's a cart right down the road, but-"

Before Neptune could finish her sentence, Segula glew brighter than the sun itself when she heard Neptune's answer. She looked like she might explode, or go through the roof from pure joy and excitement.

"Be right back!" With that said, Segula zoomed out the room, leaving a gust of wind behind her, and not 2 seconds later came back with a dozen chili dogs in her hands. A bright and hungry smile was planted on her face as she looked at her favorite food, before plopping herself on one of the couches and promptly began eating one right off the bat.

"Ok, you can tell me now!" Segula said, though it was muffled with the amount of chili dogs she was stuffing in her mouth.

"Uh..." Neptune had no words. Just like the rest of the goddesses. It was amazing how quickly she could change the situation on a dime like that.

Wait a minute...

"How did you pay for those?" Neptune asked.

"I didn't" She simply replied, finishing with the first chili dog and moving on to the next.

"YOU STOLE THEM?!" Neptune cried.

"No silly I borrowed 'em. I just...won't be returning them." Segula finished with her second chili dog, and moved on to the third, completely uncaring of the situation right now.

Neptune's eye twitched, and let it be known that Neptune was someone who didn't get angry often, in fact, seeing her like this now was a sight foreign to the other goddesses, candidates, and even Histiore herself, and she knew Neptune longer than anybody!

"And besides, the guy didn't even see me! You should've SEEN how fast I was going. There's no way he'll trace it back to me." Segula added, then gradually took another bite out of her chili dog.

Neptune clenched her teeth, if she pushed it just an INCH further she would be done for.

"Hey! We still exist ya know!" Ram interjected, waving her hands in front of herself in an attempt to get the goddesses attention.

"Yeah, we're kinda lost here" Rom added.

"More like COMPLETELY lost" Uni grumbled.

The goddesses sweatdropped, during their little "reunion" with Segula, they completely disregarded their younger sisters existence's. Whoops.

Thankfully though, the sisters interruption caused Neptune to calm down, so she wouldn't kill Segula. Not yet anyway.

"I agree with them, I'd like some insight on this...situation" Histoire said.

"Y'know, I've never seen your little sisters before. They're kinda cute" Segula said, completely disregarding the situation...again.

"Wha-KINDA?!" Ram was insulted, no OFFENDED at Segula's comment. How dare she!? Never before in her entire life had someone, ANYONE, look at her and just go "meh" like she did! It was...GAH!

Segula grinned maliciously at the candidates reaction, some people were just too easy to work up!

Rom seemed nonchalant at the answer, Uni and Nepgear didn't really seem to care, but they all flinched at Ram's outburst. Of course she would be offended by Segula's (which they STILL didn't know who she was or where she came from!) basic answer.

But surely she wouldn't be stupid enough to press her further, right?...

"Well, no offense, but I've seen cuter. Your 'bout a 5 or a 6"

Uni and Nepgear didn't face palm, no, they face WALLED, because the fail was just too great for mere hands to handle, they needed a much more...solid surface to contain the fail.

Rom had to grab onto Ram to keep her from lunging at Segula, Blanc pinched the bridge of her nose, and shook her head. Segula broke into laughter, and the other 3 face palmed.

Histoire had the most exquisite look of "What The F**k?" on her face. The tiny oracle was still as lost as the candidates were, and they weren't getting any closer to getting answers, mostly due to Segula goofing around! Oh, if she was her oracle she would give her the lecture of a lifetime!

After about 5 minutes, Rom finally managed to calm her sister down, her face red and veins well near popping out, Ram sat on the couch glaring daggers at Segula, who was having a hard time not laughing at the situation (Again).

"Anyway, where were we?" Neptune asked Segula, who was on her 6th chili dog now (Seriously, how was she not full yet?).

"Uh, I think it had something to do with how long I was gone for." Segula guessed

"Oh yeah. Um, how should I put this?..."

"It's been 1000 years" Vert said bluntly, seemingly not caring about her reaction.

Segula froze, her mouth wide and her eyes bulging. The chili dog she was in the middle of eating fell out of her hand, and landed on the floor below with a "plop." Doing so made Histoire's eye twitch, she just cleaned that carpet! Segula's face turned an array of different colors, and she looked like she was about to pass out.

"A t-t-t-th-thou-thousanf Y-YEARS!?" Segula finally spat out, the poor girl looked like she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Oh boy, is this too much?" Vert said worriedly "Mabye we shouldn't have been so blunt"

"WE!? You mean YOU!" Blanc angrily accused.

"Now let's not point fingers Blanc"

Blanc was ready to tear her hair out. She was too much, on many, MANY different levels.

Segula tried to calm herself down by eating more chili dogs, but even that didn't calm her down.

"...a thousand years..." Segula couldn't believe it, her brain not capable of pulling this together. A Thousand Years! That's a long time! Too long in fact! Why didn't any of them try to find her her sooner!? Did they really forget about her?

That thought hurt more than Segula thought it would have. Being completely forgotten, of course, a thousand years gives someone quite a bit of time to forget about someone, especially goddesses, who didn't age to begin with.

"'Kay" Segula simply finished.

The 4 raised their eyebrows, that was the LAST thing they thought they would hear her say.

"'Kay?" Noire questioned.

"O..K?

The goddess looked at her like she just shot someone.

"Look, I'll admit, it DID take me by surprise, but I can't sit here sulking about it forever, so I'm just gonna roll with it" Segula was just about done with her once mountainous chili dogs, now inside her black hole of a stomach.

"Just...roll with it?" Blanc asked in confusion.

"Yup. Besides, that means we've got a thousand years worth of catching up to do!" Segula said in excitement.

"Woah! Hold on now!" Nepgear interjected. She had enough of waiting around, she needed answers right now! And that same exact thought was circling around in the other candidates heads, with Histoire as well.

"Yes?" Segula asked as innocently as she could manage, having now finished with her chili dogs, she now focused on Neptune's younger sister.

"We want you to answer some questions! We've been waiting forever, but you kept dodging the topic!" Nepgear criticized, with the other candidates (plus Histoire) nodding in agreement.

"Alright, I've put this off long enough I guess" She murmured to herself, before redirecting her focus back to Nepgear. "So, what do want to know?"

"Well, obviously, we want to know, who exactly ARE you?" Uni asked, having not talked for a while, she decided to ask the first question.

"Pretty straight forward. I'm Segula, or who I was known as back then, Lady Blue Heart. I was the CPU of GenCast, the 2nd most technology advanced country in Gameindustri, the first being Planeptune obviously." Segula's tone was her usual cheerful one, but the other 4 saw the disheartened look in her eyes. That alone made them cringe inwardly.

"GenCast? Was? What do you mean by that, what happened?" Nepgear pressed the CPU. The goddess grew cold sweats. That was a DANGEROUSLY touchy subject that Nepgear was pressing to be answered.

Segula's eyes went downcast, then forced a smile, a smile that no one in the room wanted to see on her again, and replied:

"Let's not go into those...unnecessary details" Segula's tone was eerily cold, which made it clear that she didn't want to talk about the subject. Nepgear gulped, that was harsh coming from her.

"R-Right" Nepgear stuttered, before subconsciously taking a step back. Neptune honestly couldn't blame her little sister for getting a little frightened. Goofy as she was (like Neptune herself), Segula could be serious when she wanted to, which made it look like her personality itself changed so drastically you couldn't even tell it was the same person.

"Oh! I want to ask! How do you run so fast!" Ram broke in, totally whiplashing the mood by doing so.

But it was probably for the best, considering how tense the atmosphere was.

That question made Segula think a little, and for once the goddess themselves were silently begging for an answer too. They NEVER knew how Segula was able to run as fast as she did, and back then they hated each other, so they never bothered to ask.

"I...don't know. It's something I never really went back and thought about. I was just born with it I guess."

The others sighed, that answer was slightly disappointing, but it was probably the best answer they were going to get.

"I have a question: What are those gold rings on your rings on your wrists for?" Rom asked.

That was ANOTHER thing the 4 didn't know about her, for obvious reasons, so they all leaned in a little.

"Oh these? They're called Inhibitor Rings, and while I...cant go into specifics, let's just say that when I take these off, something awesome happens." Segula said proudly.

That statement alone made Rom want to ask her more, but unfortunately, there was the sound of footsteps, then an oh-to familiar goddess from another dimension came walking in.

And that goddess was none other than Plutia.

If Segula's eyes could pop out of her skull, they would have.


	3. Chapter 3

It felt like time itself had stopped in that instance when Plutia walked into the room, for Segula anyway. For some reason she couldn't stop staring at her, and she didn't know if that was good or bad.

She was beautiful, and the way she was dressed gave her a child like aura. She was smiling too, and she had a doll in her right hand that looked oddly like Neptune. (Did they sell those? If so she wanted one)

Segula felt her heart pound against her chest as she continued to stare at her. She felt this before, but it wasn't as intense then as it is now. Segula felt her cheeks burn when she placed her hand on her chest in a vain attempt to calm her heart down. What was going on? She never felt like this before! She admitted that her fellow goddess were certainly cute, but she never felt any romantic interest towards them, so what was going on here?

While this was going on, a few of the goddesses (particularly Vert) had seen Segula's little show and grinned. Looked like a classic case of love at first sight. Neptune just looked at it as an excuse to tease her.

"Plutia? What are you doing here?" Neptune asked, trying hard not to grin at Segula, who was still having a hard time controlling herself.

Plutia? So that was her name. It was a nice name, it suited her. Segula's heart hadn't calmed down yet, it was starting to annoy her!

"Weeell things were pretty boring back home, so I decided to come here! Don't worry though, I left Peashy in charge!" Plutia answered cheerfully, despite the looks she was getting when she mentioned who she left in charge.

"You left Peashy, PEASHY, in charge of your nation?" Noire mentally face palmed.

"Don't worry! The guards are there to make sure she doesn't screw up, so it's fine!" Plutia said with a mile wide smile.

This time, Noire face palmed in real life.

Plutia averted her gaze to Segula, and doing so made her heart skip a beat. She really needed to calm down! Plutia lifted her hand and pointed in Segula's direction. "Who's she?"

"S-Segula" She barely managed to say. Segula looked down at the floor, flustered. As long as she didn't look at her, she'd be fine, right? But unfortunately, her mind was betraying her with the constant thoughts of Plutia. Gah! Could she get a break?!

Plutia raised an eyebrow, and tilted her head to one side (she looked so kawaii doing that!) "Segula? I don't believe we've meet before, have we?"

Oh how she wished...

"No, you two haven't meet, she just showed up today in fact" Vert clarified.

"Oh? Is she a goddess too then?" Plutia asked

-One lengthy explanation later-

"So, you got all that?" Neptune asked. It had taken well over a half hour to explain everything to Plutia, and she didn't want to repeat herself if she didn't get it.

"I-I think so..." She replied, still a little confused.

"Good enough" Neptune sighed.

"Wait, so your a goddess too?" Segula asked. She had only BARELY begun to calm down, and now here she was making conversation with her!

"Yep! I'm the goddess of Planeptune! But I'm from another dimension." Plutia stated, acting as if cross dimensional traveling was the most normal thing in the world.

"Ok, then" Segula mumbled, she just decided to accept it rather than go into lengthy detail.

"Sooo..." Now that they had explained everything, nobody knew what to do now. The feel for gaming disappeared awhile ago, and the whole situation right now just made the atmosphere awkward.

"Welll, who want's to play a game?" Plutia asked, trying to break the awkward atmosphere, but nobody spoke up. That made her a little upset, as her pouty lips would imply, that was the reason she came here! To have fun! But everybody was so sulken and boring, she could of just done that at home!

"Anybody?" Her comment was meet with total silence, and that made her angry.

Well, if nobody wanted to play, she'd have to bring out her ultimate weapon...

"Don't make me bring Iris Heart out"

The immediate reaction to that threat was ASTOUNDING. Immediately, everyone got up and offered to play their latest game with her, some of them getting on their knees even. Plutia smiled, they'd do anything, ANYTHING, to keep Iris Heart at bay. She should use this more often...

The only one who didn't immediately react was Segula, who looked at the situation in pure confusion. She had been spared the terror and trauma that Iris Heart had unleashed on the others, so it made sense that she didn't react out of fear like the others did.

"Iris Heart? Who's that?" Segula asked.

Plutia smiled a sickeningly sweet smile (why did she not like that smile?), and replied "My HDD form, silly!"

"Why is everyone so afraid, then?" Segula asked, she was so confused!

"Iris Heart is a sadist! She enjoys tormenting her enemies, and even her friends sometimes! She will traumatize you for life once she gets her hands on you" Noire shuddered at the memory. Never again...

"We call her "Sadie" for short" Neptune added, while she was offering which games to play with Plutia.

"A goddess who's a...sadist? That's...interesting" Segula paused to think for a moment. The goddesses were wondering what was going on in that mind of hers. And immediately regretted it with Segula's next comment.

"...and sexy"

"GUUUWWWAAAHH?!"

Segula looked up, and was taken back the stunned and absolutely shocked faces the goddesses and candidate's were giving her. Did she say something wrong?

"What?" She asked, honestly confused as to why they were looking at her that way.

"Well THAT was a left fielder" A stunned Vert said.

"Yeah, a left fielder from a different freaking stadium!" A flustered Blanc exclaimed.

"W-WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU'RE INTO THAT KIND OF STUFF?!" A very angry Noire screamed. Ouch. Segula just might be a little deaf after that.

"I jus...you...but...I can't...bu...I...WHAAA?!" Neptune stuttered, her reaction the worst, and possibly near a mental breakdown. She collapsed on the couch, with Nepgear doing her best to calm her dear sister down.

The candidates had no words. Uni had a downcast expression, and was blushed beyond belief. Rom and Ram didn't even know what she meant! When they asked, Blanc just yelled at them, though it was clear she was embarrassed, and that made them shut up.

Plutia was a bit surprised at Segula's comment. Ok, "a bit" was an understatement, "completely" would be a more appropriate term. She certainly didn't expect her to have an...interest in that sort of thing. But she handled it much better than the others did, playing it off as if she was indifferent to the whole situation.

"WILL YOU ALL STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT?!" Segula's sudden outburst, caught everyone off guard, and Neptune jumped a good several feet and landed on the floor, hurting her butt process.

"Owww..." Neptune whined as she rubbbed her rump.

"Let's just play a game, alright?" Segula said, wishing for the subject to just drop. Thankfully, her pleas were seemingly heard as the goddesses just shrugged and went back to picking out games to play with Plutia, making it look like the incident had never happened in the first place. Segula sighed, she just didn't understand people sometimes...

All the games that were laid out in front of Plutia failed to hold her attention for very long. Eventually she grew bored, which was the LAST thing she wanted to be feeling right now.

"All these games are BORING. It's all stuff I've seen before in m my dimension, just different characters, and SLIGHTLY different textures." Plutia complained. She wanted something new! Something she never played before! She sighed, then turned her head to Segula's direction, who was looking out the window, possibly as a distraction. Suddenly, a light bulb went off on her forehead.

"Hey Seggy, do you have any games I could play" Plutia asked in an innocent tone.

Surprised by the way Plutia said her name, Segula turned her head to the CPU, a little flustered and her face an interesting shade of pink. "S-Seggy?.."

Plutia nodded her head in confirmation. "Yup! Segula wasma bit lengthy, so I shortened it. You like it?"

"U-Uh, yeah, I guess..." Segula's heart started racing again, and she mentally cursed. Why was she having a hard time controlling herself around her. It was like her whole body malfunctioned at the mere sight of her! It was getting on her nerves!

"Back to the game situation, do you have any?" Plutia asked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, hang on" Segula reached behind her back, and pulled a game console seemingly out of nowhere, complete with a controller and a few games to top it off.

"Wha...where did you pull those from?" Noire asked, she had a theory about that...NO! NO! Stop that thought RIGHT now!

Segula giggled "That's my little secret, ya dig?" She blissfully blew off the look that Noire was giving her and handed the games to Plutia.

"Miles The Groundhog?" Plutia asked, trying to make sense of the title. On the cover was a brown cartoony looking groundhog, with red and white running shoes (similar to Segula's)

Segula nodded in enthusiasm. Her happiness practically radiating off her body. "These games were really popular back then!"

"Uh Segula, hate to burst your bubble here, but these games are ANCIENT" Neptune pointed out.

"Yeah, for instance, this is a cartridge, we use disc's now" Blanc added.

"Not to mention this is a thousand years old. I'm pretty sure you couldn't even find another one of these things online if you tried" Vert joined

"And just LOOK at this beast, my cell is more powerful than this!" Noire criticized.

"Hey, just because a game is old doesn't mean it can't be fun!" Segula said, sounding upset at her friends criticism's towards her console.

"Yeah, but still..." Neptune began, but Segula plugged her ears to avoid any other criticism about her console. Neptune rolled her eyes.

Segula hooked her system up and gave the controller to Plutia, who was having a hard time adjusting to its old design, much to Segula's annoyance. The goddesses immediately picked up on how old the graphics looked compared to the ones today. That got on Segula's nerves, and she "politely" asked them to shut up. Admittedly though, the game was actually quite fun to play. It got a little hard at times, but otherwise not a bad game.

After a few hours, it turned night time and everyone bid their farewells, promising to be back tomorrow to "make up" for the time lost today. Plutia didn't feel like leaving and, already in a sleepy state, crashed on the couch and was out in seconds. Segula was offered the guest room, and took Neptune's P.J.'s since she didn't have any of her own. They were going to have to shop tomorrow.

Surprisingly, even though Segula was really tired, she couldn't fall asleep, mostly due to her constant thoughts about Plutia. Segula didn't know what to do about this. Why was she acting like this, why was she so different when she was around her? She never felt this way about someone before, and despite its annoying appearances, it was a rather pleasant feeling. The only time she ever felt love was towards her little sister, but that was SISTERLY love, this was on a whole other scale altogether. And the feeling was just so INTENSE, Segula pegged it like she just found her true love or something.

But was that it? Did Segula meet her true love by chance? Or where they destined to meet. Segula had a hard time sorting this out, maybe it was by accident. And who knew? Did Plutia even feel the same? She certainly didn't show it, mabye she wasn't even interested...

That thought caused a sharp pang in her chest. She didn't want to think like that, but it was certainly a possibility. If Plutia wasn't interested, then could she sway her? Maybe convince her that they could start a relationship? That was easier said than done, and Segula was still sorting out her feelings for the girl. And what would happen if she told Plutia how she felt? Would she accept her, or reject her? Segula didn't know, she really didn't know anything anymore after what happened today.

Needless to say, Segula didn't get much sleep that night.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: I just want to say how honestly surprised I am about how well this story is doing. I didn't think anything high or mighty of it, but the reviews, follows, and favorites have proved me wrong. Still, I'm thankful anyone's reading this story at all. Neptunia fanfics like The Proposal or Dr. Eggman's Incredible Hyperdimensional Amusement Park are far, FAR better than I can even begin to hope mine will ever be :/ But instead of reading those glorious fanfics, you guys choose to read mine, and for that I say thanks :) That's all I wanted to say, so let's jump into the story)

Segula woke up in a daze, her mind not entirely with her yet, and all parts of her body screaming at her to go back to sleep. But for whatever reason, Segula couldn't go back to sleep, no matter what. No when No how. Why couldn't she? She lived for her naps! And even though her eyes weren't open yet, she could tell it was early morning from the light shining through the blinds. Segula groaned quietly, she felt so tired but she just couldn't go back to sleep. She only had about an hours worth of sleep, and that was because of recurring thoughts of a certain goddess.

Segula sighed. What was she going to do about this? Plutia didn't seem to notice how weird she was acting the other day, so that was a relief. But she still needed to figure out how she was going to approach this. Should she confess now? That seemed like a stupid idea, they just meet yesterday after all. Maybe she should wait. Maybe a couple of months, just to let it sink, get to know her better. They had all the time in the world, they WERE goddess after all, heck, it would probably take her a whole decade before she could muster the courage to confess to her.

Well, it was a start at least.

Left with nothing else to do, Segula decided to get up.

Or...she tried to anyway, as her body felt so heavy that she couldn't even lift herself up. Why did she feel so heavy? Did she gain a hundred pounds over night? Finally feeling awake, Segula opened her eyes, and tried to get a look at what was holding her down.

What she saw however, was the last thing she expected.

What was on her, or more importantly WHO was on her was said object of her affections, Plutia, her head on her chest and appeared to be sleeping peacefully.

Wait...WHA?!

Segula couldn't comprehend what she was seeing right now. Not that she was complaining or anything, quite the opposite in fact, but the whole situation still caught her off guard.

Now...how should she approach this?

Segula didn't want to wake the sleeping girl up, but on the other hand, her leg was in a...delightfully compromising position between her thighs. Now she found herself in a dilemma, what should she do? Should she wake her up, or stay in this (rather comfortable) position?!

Before she could do anything, she heard a little yawn, and the sleeping girl that was right on top of her opened her eyes. She lifted her head and turned to look at Segula, who was still blushing redder than a tomato, and gave her a soft smile.

"Mornin' Seggy, did you have a nice sleep? I know I did" Plutia may have been teasing her on that last part, but Segula honestly couldn't tell, she was quite hard to read.

"U-Uh, I slept fine, b-but, why are you on top of me?"

"Mmm, the couch was uncomfy, so I came in here instead." Plutia answered, seemingly nonchalant with the current situation.

"W-Why didn't y-you just sleep on the side?!"

"Because! Your MUCH more comfortable than any silly old mattress" Plutia proved her point by burying her face in her friends chest, causing her to blush harder than she ever had in her whole life.

Ok, this needed to stop, like NOW!

"G-G-Get off me!" Segula pushed Plutia off of her in a flash, and managed to jump off the bed and land on her feet while she was at.

Talk about a wake-up call.

Unfortunately, Plutia wasn't as graceful. She fell face first on the carpeted floor, and ended up banging her head on the wall as a result.

"Owww..." Plutia whined as she rubbed her head.

"Sorry, but I've had enough embarrassment for one day"

"Oh, don't act like you didn't enjoy it" Plutia teased, causing Segula to sputter. Her cheeks stained red and eyes downcast, Segula left the room, with a grinning Plutia right behind her. Neptune was on the couch, intensely focused on the game she was playing, and Nepgear was eating breakfast beside her, occasionally giving her sister advice. She smiled and gave them a wave when she noticed them, then went back to focusing on the game.

Not left with a lot of choices, Segula decided to get something to eat. She rummaged through the fridge, only to be meet with disappointment. Segula frowned, then took the milk and drank it straight from the carton.

"Eww, don't do that!" Plutia cried, her nose scrunched and her tongue stuck out in disgust.

"What? I'm thirsty" Segula continued to drink from the carton, much to Plutia's disdain.

"That's SO unsanitary" Plutia mumbled, and she didn't even bother cleaning the carton either!

After her so called "breakfast" Segula sat down next to Neptune, who was so into the game that she was playing that it was a little scary. It looked like some sort of fighting game, and from the looks of things, Neptune was losing, badly.

"Watch out from behind!" Nepgear advised

"Well duh, I can see that!" A beat "NO!"

Apparently Neptune hadn't reacted quickly enough, and her opponent knocked her character off the stage, exploding off screen, and the victory stolen from her.

"Aw, this game is so hard! No fair! He must've cheated!" Neptune cried, looking to blame just about anything but her poor gaming skills.

"Oh come on, your being a sore loser. It can't be THAT hard" Segula interjected.

"Ok, Ms. "I Know Everything About Video Games" why don't you give it a try then? Neptune asked in a sassy voice, handing out the controller.

Segula smiled, and grabbed the controller. Surely it couldn't be as hard as Neptune was making it out to be right.

As it turned out, Neptune wasn't kidding.

The game was FAR harder than Segula had pinned it to be, she had her butt handed to her on many, MANY occasions, all while Neptune had looked at her with the most smug grin she had ever seen on another living being.

"Oh shut up" Segula grumbled as she lost her 50th round. She angrily tossed the controller back at Neptune, who still had that smug grin planted on her face.

"The game was imported from Lowee, but I can't remember what it's called. I think it was Smash something." Nepgear said, racking her brain to remember the name of the game.

"Well when Blanc gets here, I am gonna have some words with her! This game is so rigged! It's trashy! It's uncooperative! The fighting is sluggish! The buttons didn't work right! And lag! Lag everywhere! " Segula complained, trying hard to blame everything else but herself.

"NOW who's the sore loser? Neptune teased, highly amused at Segula's excuses for her losses.

"Well, it's not my fault! When Blanc gets here, I'm gonna..."

"You're gonna what?"

Segula let out a yelp as she jumped a good foot off the couch. She turned her head, and saw the face of the CPU of Lowee, giving her a dark look, with Noire and Vert standing behind her, both with amused looks on their faces.

"B-B-B-Blanc, y-y-you're e-early." Segula stuttered, wishing she was somewhere far, FAR away right now.

"Yes, we decided to come early. Now,what is it that you wanted to do to me?" Blanc asked, her expression getting darker with each word she spoke.

"I-I..."

"Y' know, it's funny you mention that Blanny!" Uh Oh, now Plutia was getting into it "Seggy had some VERY interesting things to say about your game" Plutia grinned maliciously. Segula guessed this was payback for the little mishap earlier.

Note to self: Don't mess with Plutia.

"Oh really? And what are these "things" you said?" Blanc asked, a deadly edge to her otherwise innocent question.

Segula gulped, a cold sweat ran down her neck. She was screwed. She was so very THROUGHLY screwed that no one could dig her out of the grave that she placed herself in. Blanc was the LAST person that Segula wanted to piss off right now, and this whole situation wasn't really working well in her favor. Blanc crossed her arms, and leaned in to hear Segula's answer. The others could only watch in amusement at Segula's predicament. And at this rate, Segula knew one thing and one thing only.

She had to get out of there. NOW.

"Uh...BYE!" Segula zoomed out the door using her incredible speed, leaving but a gust of wind where the CPU once stood.

Blanc stared incredulously, before shaking her head. She was going to come back eventually, and she would be ready, oh boy would she be ready.

Segula didn't have a particular goal in mind, she just wanted to get the hell out of there before Blanc could kill her. Deciding that she was far enough away from the danger, Segula skidded to a stop in a random part of Planeptune, a took a look around. She never really got a good look at anything during her stay, so now was a good a start as any.

She had to admit, it was jarring just to see how much Planeptune had changed. Everything seemed to be on a screen now, and the whole city itself looked like it got a major upgrade. The same could be said for Leanbox, Lastation, and Lowee. Seeing the new Lowee console alone was proof enough to show how far technology had gone at this point. And it would probably get even better in the future. Heck, Segula felt like she WAS in the future.

But where did that leave her?

Segula didn't have a nation anymore, hell, she didn't have a ANYTHING anymore. With her shares gone completely, Segula of course felt very weak, as her pale skin would imply (and she spent so much time outside too...) but she didn't let this show to her fellow goddesses, or anyone for that matter. She was pretty much a burden now, with nowhere to go. She couldn't just stay at Neptune's forever, but at the same time...

What else was she going to do?

Things had certainly changed for the better though, the biggest one being the new found friendship between the goddesses. In the beginning, the had all hated each other, constantly fighting over land and shares. But now, thanks to Neptune, they were all on good terms. It was pretty bizarre, NEPTUNE of all people bringing peace among the goddesses, but Segula should be thankful. Besides, despite them detesting each other, in the past a part of Segula wanted to get along with them, to just stop the pointless fighting (And apparently Vert was with her on that one) But given how intense things were back then, Segula never got the courage to do anything about it.

Segula owed Neptune for making that dream a reality.

Realizing that she had been deep in thought for quite awhile now, Segula decided to head back to Neptune's place, hoping that Blanc wouldn't be so angry when she got back, completely unaware that said goddess was waiting for her.

This was gonna be fun, well, for Blanc anyway.

(A/N: As of now, I have created a community dedicated to the Neptune x Noire ship. I have one story on their so far, Blade Of Justice's The Proposal, and I'm still looking for more. If any of you had made, or are making, a Neptune x Noire fic, PM me, and I will add the story to the community. This ship needs a lot more love, and if I'm not there to kick start it, then who will?) 


	5. Chapter 5

When Segula came back from her little thinking trip, she saw the last thing she wanted to see, and immediately wanted to bolt out the door again.

Blanc, standing by the doorway, with the darkest expression she had ever seen on her. Ever.

Apparently, while she was out, Neptune had told her EVERYTHING she had to say about her game (and possibly added more, knowing Neptune), and Blanc was not too happy with her criticism. Ok, she was down right FURIOUS with her criticism, as her popping veins and red-with-anger face would imply. Then in a flash, Blanc turned into White Heart, the same dark look on her face, possibly even darker. Segula gulped.

This was gonna turn ugly, wasn't it?

"Oh Segula, can I speak with you...PRIVATELY for a minute?" Blanc had a sickeningly sweet smile on her face, a deadly glint in her eyes that only meant bad intentions, and a tone that sent shivers down Segula's spine. Soon enough, she gripped the back of Segula's hoodie and wouldn't let go. Segula tried to get out of it, but the CPU had an iron grip. She ended getting dragged into the next room, with Segula silently pleading for help, while Blanc dragged her by her collar.

All the girls just mouthed "good luck" and Segula gave them the universal "f**k you" sign, and was dragged to her impending doom.

-10 minutes later-

Blanc came out the room, now in her normal form, and was intensely satisfied now that she let her anger out. Segula however, was broken, a hollow shell of her former self. She ended up sitting in the corner, rocking back and forth, forever traumatized by the hell she just experienced.

Jeez, you'd expect this kind of thing out of Iris Heart...

"Now that we that disagreement out of the way, why don't we continue?" Blanc smiled at the others, causing them to move just a little farther from her when she sat on the couch.

The next half hour was...awkward, to say the least. Segula didn't come back from the corner, the crying and whimpering had stopped. Maybe she fell asleep? Curious enough, Nepgear slipped away from the others, who were far too focused on the game to notice that she had left, and went to go check on her, and being the ever careful person she was, silently tiptoed her way towards the CPU. Although admittedly, she looked a little ridiculous doing so.

Segula didn't look like she was asleep, but rather spaced out, her gaze turned towards the window, and seemingly miles away. Nepgear tapped on her shoulder, and the goddess jumped a little, before turning her head. Her expression softened when she saw that it was just Nepgear. She gave her a soft smile.

"Hey, your Nepgear right?"

"Indeed I am, though some people call me "Nep Jr." And by some I mean Neptune, So you can call me that if you want"

Segula chuckled at the nickname "I think I'll stick with Nepgear"

The CPU Candidate nodded, and there was an awkward silence that followed. Nepgear didn't really know what to say to her, she barely knew her! They only just met yesterday, and Nepgear was afraid that she would ask the wrong question again, and make Segula upset...again.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Segula spoke up.

"Nepgear, tell me, do you love your sister?" Segula asked with a sincere expression.

The question caught Nepgear off guard, and at that point the goddesses perked their ears after hearing that question, but continued to absentmindedly play the game and pretend they weren't listening.

"W-What do you mean?! Of course I love her!" Nepgear proclaimed, her face turning red after making such a bold statement out loud.

"How much do you love her?" Segula pressed.

Nepgear stretched her arms out "Farther than my ams can go"

"That's a lot of love I'd say" Segula teased the blushing girl. Her blush darkened, and she looked away.

"Why do you want to know that?" Nepgear asked. She still didn't look at Segula, but her blush was starting to fade.

"Well, it's just the way you look up to Neptune, the way your so devoted to her despite being a total goofball sometimes, you just remind me a lot of MY younger sister"

Intrested in what she just said, Nepgear turned her head towards Segula, who, despite having a smile on her face, had a saddened, almost pained look in her eyes. The others were getting interested as well. They barely knew anything about her after all, so it was nice to get as much info as possible from her, even if they didn't ask her directly.

"You have a younger sister?" Nepgear asked

"Yeah, her name was Saturn. She was the most adorable little thing, she looked like me, but with shorter hair, and a mile wide smile."

Nepgear was quick to take notice that Segula was using "was" instead of "is". Something REALLY bad must've happened all those years ago, considering the state Segula was in when talking about her sister.

"She adored me, like I was the best thing in the world for her. She was a hard worker too, just like I was back then. She even managed to make her own piece of hardware, but it was neck in neck with Planeptune's own" Segula smiled fondly at the memories, while Nepgear was trying hard to remember that far back. A thousand years is a long time, she could only faintly recall back then, and even then she couldn't remember Saturn, much less Segula. Nepgear wondered if they had even met in the first place.

As if to answer her questions, Segula spoke again.

"I doubt you would remember her, you two never met, though I'm sure you would've been friends. Honestly, Saturn never left GenCast, in fact, NONE of us ever left our nation's, except when we went up to Celestia to fight each other...again."

Nepgear inwardly cringed. She certainly remembered those times, when her big sis would go up to Celestia to fight the other goddesses, and come back down all bruised and scratched up. She could recall countless times where she had to bandage her up. They didn't know Compa back then, so she had to do herself, and it wasn't easy either...

"We hated each other back then, so it was only natural that we didn't go to each other's nations. Heck, if a CPU were caught even NEAR another nation, they probably would've been shot down."

Nepgear's eyes widened. That seemed a little...extreme didn't it? But considering how things were back then, it didn't seem like such a wild idea.

"But everything turned out for the better. I'm still surprised that NEPTUNE of all people managed to pull it off. I was actually expecting Noire to do that sort of thing."

Neptune was about to shout "Hey!" but Blanc put her hand over the girls mouth before she could say it.

"Don't you dare" Blanc hissed under her breath.

Segula didn't seem to notice what happened, and continued.

"I was a hard worker back then, I did my best to stay on top, but with Planeptune riding my tail, it was hard. I practically worked myself to the bone half the time. I did my best to make sure that I was worth looking up too, especially to Saturn, but..."

Segula trailed off, her eyes were downcast and her smile faltered.

"I was never around. I barely spent time with her, I probably would've won the award for Worst Big Sister In Gameindustri. I felt like a complete stranger to her, I never knew what to say when I was around her. I was in Celestia most of the time too, so that didn't help"

Nepgear just listened intently. She didn't want to interrupt her story, despite her mind overflowing with questions.

"Back then, to me, work came first. I didn't realize it then, but I knew our relationship was strained." Segula smiled bitterly "It's ironic really. I spent my whole life working hard to make sure that I was worth looking up to, but I completely disregarded my little sisters existence in the process"

Noire and Blanc let out light gasps. Segula's description of her relationship with her sister was strikingly similar to her own relationship with Uni, and in some ways, Blanc's relationship with Rom and Ram. They loved them dearly, but when was the last time they actually did anything together? Things were pretty strained between Noire and Uni, and while it wasn't apparent now, the same thing could happen between Blanc and Rom and Ram if nothing was done.

Maybe they should start?

Surely it wouldn't be the end of the world if they took a few days off to spend precious time with their little sisters now would it? The Basilicom staff could surely handle things.

But Noire was still undecided. She was a hard worker after all, and Blanc wasn't one who slacked on her goddess duties (unlike a certain purple haired CPU...)

But Segula's next sentence drove away all there doubts.

"Y'know, that's my one regret in life. If I just took some time off, got to spend time with her, to bond with her, things could've been so much better between the. You don't have to worry about that Nepgear, knowing Neptune, she'll probably take any chance she's got to take you somewhere, but I worry about Noire and Blanc. You should take any chance you got to spend time with them, even if it's the most mundane thing, you shouldn't waste that opportunity. Every moment is precious, remember that. I just don't want them to make the same mistakes I did. Y'know what they say: You don't know what you have until it's gone..." Segula trailed off again, she buried her face in her knees, her body language making it clear she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

That did it.

Work could wait. Though they didn't want to admit it, Segula was right. They spent their whole lives working hard, but they barely made time with their little sisters. That was going to change. They needed to fix things before it would become irreparable between them, and that was the last thing any of them wanted.

Things were going to change for the better, and they wanted to get started as soon as possible...

...as soon as they finish this last match.

Before the CPU's knew it, it was already night time, and they all returned to their nations, all of them bidding farewell to the four.

Noire and Blanc had the same goal in mind. They had to make plans with them first, then they would spend the day with them, doing whatever they wanted to their hearts content.

Noire entered Lastations Basilicom, and transformed back into her human form. And wouldn't you know it, Uni was standing there, waiting to greet her sister she loved so dearly.

"Hi Sis, how was your-" Uni never finished that sentence, as Noire drew her sister into a hug. Uni blushed scarlet when her face came in contact with her big sisters chest, but she didn't resist in any way.

"A-Ah, S-Sis? What are y-you doing?" Uni asked while Noire continued to snuggle her.

"Uni, you and me, tomorrow, we'll do whatever you want" Noire replied

"W-What?" What did she just say? She wanted to spend time with her? Not that she minded, she actually wanted to do something with her big sister for a long time, but still, it just came outta nowhere! What had caused this change in her sisters attitude?!

"Uni, we haven't been spending nearly as much time together lately. So tomorrow, I'm all yours. You can take me wherever you want, and we can do whatever you want together."

Uni looked up at her sister, and her expression made it clear she meant every word she just said.

"R-Really?"

Noire nodded her head, confirming what she already knew.

Soon enough, Uni could feel tears of happiness running down her cheeks as she drew in Noire for a hug. "I love you Sis"

The feeling of sisterly love swelled in Noire's chest as she embraced her younger sister. She should of done this sooner. A lot sooner.

The same type of situation went down at Lowee. As soon as she came back, Blanc found the twins in their room, then scooped them up into one big hug.

"You two, we haven't been spending time together lately have we? Tomorrow we can do whatever you guys want, just the 3 of us"

"R-Really?! Well, the new Pocketed Monstrosities comes out tomorrow, so we could go to the game store!" Ram suggested.

"We could go to the amusement park afterwards, I heard they were opening a new ride" Rom piped in.

"Oh! Then can go out to eat? There's this restaurant that we've been DYING to go too..."

Blanc smiled blissfully as her little sisters continued to open up suggestions for tomorrow. Feelings that Blanc could only recognize as sisterly love began to swell in her chest. She had made the right choice.

Yes, they both had certainly made the right choice.  



	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: Sorry if this chapter took a little longer than the others, I published a new story and have been really busy with it. But they will both be updated by the end of the week. Also, I noticed I made quite the number of spelling errors in the last chapter. Whoops XD)

The morning had started off fairly normal. And by that it meant that Segula didn't wake up to find a girl on top of her (for some reason she found herself disappointed with this fact). But she knew full well that Plutia was still in the Basilicom. The sleepy girl had made all sorts of excuses in order for her to stay here. She was gonna have to go back EVENTUALLY, right?

Segula doubted that. It had been a week now.

Speaking of that, Segula heard that Noire and Blanc spending the day with their younger sisters had gone extremely well. Segula was happy for them, she really was. But with that happiness, came a bit of envy.

Segula didn't have a little sister anymore, she didn't even have a nation anymore. She was the only thing that remained of GenCast. How could she not feel just a twinge of envy for her fellow goddesses? They still had their little sisters! They still had their nations! They needed to cherish that! They needed to do what Segula had been so oblivious to doing before this whole mess!

Segula's mind ventured to just yesterday. In normal circumstances, the 5 of them might have been beating the hell outta each other in Celestia. But now everyone was buddy-buddy. That was a plus. Not to mention meeting Plutia...

Segula felt a girlish blush take form as her thoughts trained back to the CPU.

She just...didn't know how to deal with this. Having feelings for a girl was just to darn confusing...

Segula wanted to just sleep this off, but unfortunately, she was woken up by the resounding sound of hand smacking against skin, with what sounded like Plutia crying out in pain. Segula was curious, and a little worried, but she wasn't fully awake yet, so she groggily went towards the source of the commotion.

When she entered the living room, she found Plutia, rubbing a red mark on her cheek, and...

Noire?

Noire was wearing a different outfit, quite a revealing one at that. Not that Noire's other outfit wasn't revealing either, but this one showed a lot more skin. Not that she was complaining. She never saw her bellybutton before...

"N-Noire? *Yawn* what are you doing here?" Segula asked, still in her sleepy state, while Noire just looked at her incredulously.

"Who the heck are YOU? Why do you my name?!" Noire asked. She seemed more pissed off then usual. Her outburst caused Segula to raise an eyebrow. What was wrong with her? She hadn't done anything to make her mad, not yet anyway. Of course, maybe PLUTIA did something to piss her off. That would explain why she slapped her...

Speaking of which, Segula didn't like seeing Plutia with that red mark on her face. Maybe it was because she was in l-lo-lo (Oh she couldn't even think it!) with her that she didn't like seeing her getting hurt? Segula knew that Plutia could take care of herself, giving how everyone reacted when Iris Heart was brought up (she STILL had yet to see her T-T).

Well, apparently that didn't matter to Noire, who was still staring daggers at Plutia, who was now looking a little angry. At that moment, Neptune and Nepgear came walking in, looking a little drowsy, and took one look at Plutia's face, then they showed absolute terror, which made Segula more than a little confused. Wasn't Iris Heart the one they were afraid of.

"Come on Plutia, you're coming back with me!" Noire shouted, despite the looks that Neptune and Nepgear were giving her. Segula was still lost, and what did Noire mean by "bringing her back?" Was she from another dimension, like Plutia? That would explain her clothes...

"But I don't wanna go! It's SOOO boring!" Plutia whined, still looking a bit angry.

"I don't CARE! Your coming back and that's final!" Noire said in a demanding tone. Plutia wore a surprisingly dark expression that Segula didn't even know the sleepy girl was capable of making. Neptune and Nepgear were waving their hands in front of them in a desperate attempt to get Noire to stop, but she ignored them.

"But-"

"I SAID NO!" Noire yelled as she stomped her foot, as if to emphasize her point. The 2 CPU's froze, while Segula was still quite lost on the matter.

But Plutia? Plutia looked mighty pissed. She had a look on her face that could give Blanc a run for her money (Segula was more than enough of a witness to testify that, not that she wanted to remember those particularly terrifying memories right now)

"U-Uh, N-Noire? Remember w-what you said about NOT making P-Plutie mad?" Neptune vainly reminded the raven haired CPU.

"Wha-" Noire choked on her question, suddenly realizing the very, VERY important thing that she had constantly reminded Neptune to never EVER do.

And Noire just went and broke that rule.

Visibly shaking, Noire turned to face Plutia, who looked like she was ready to murder someone, and enjoy every single second of doing so.

"A-Ah, P-P-Plutia I-" Noire staggered on her words, the poor CPU looked like she was going to wet herself in sheer terror.

"My, do I need to teach Noirey another...lesson?" Plutia wore the most sickeningly sweet smile and spoke in the most sickeningly innocent tone.

Now Segula was certain that Noire DID wet herself.

"N-N-No! NO! NO! NO! Y-You can s-stay here for as LONG as you like Plutie, j-just don't punish me!" Noire seemed to be on the verge of a heart attack. Why was she so freaked out over this? Plutia looked like the kind of girl who wouldn't hurt a fly!

"Oh Noirey, I have ALL this pent up anger now. If I keep it in any more I just might explode!" Plutia giggled, which made her look like a little devil "So I'm gonna HAVE to punish you for making me all upset!"

Before Noire could protest, there was a bright flash of light, and Plutia was replaced with Iris Heart.

There were no words even REMOTELY capable enough of describing the look on Segula's face just now.

Her mouth was on the floor. Her eyes were out of there sockets. Her face was paler than chalk as she took in the downright gorgeous sight before her.

Her mind was in shambles. But she knew one thing.

She wanted her. Desired even. She looked like a dominatrix. She was perfect, in every way, shape and form. If anyone dared to challenge that statement, she would kill them. She had it THAT bad. How long had she been staring at her for? It felt like an eternity. Her gaze was transfixed on the girls chest. Segula licked her lips, a hungry glint in her eyes. Plutia's breasts had been relatively small before, but now...

Segula shook her head. Calm down girl. Certain thoughts lead to certain actions. Unfortunately(?), her eyes directed themselves to the CPU'S rear end instead.

Oh goodness...

Segula very nearly passed out at the sight of Iris Heart's (incredible) behind. She gulped as she pinched herself. Get a grip, girl!

Segula bit her lip. Oh, she wanted to grip something alright...

AH! NO! Stop those thoughts this instant!

"Uh, Seg, you OK?" Unfortunately, Neptune had noticed how odd Segula was acting (while simultaneously trying to keep her distance from Iris Heart), and decided to speak up.

Segula had to kick herself to get back to reality, then she offered Neptune a nervous smile.

"J-Just fine, Nep! Hah..." The blue haired girl trailed off, blushing a furious shade of red before she looked in the other direction. Neptune quirked an eyebrow, but she fully understood what was happening. Her little crush on Plutia had been so freaking obvious after all! And now she went all Sadie on them, Neptune half expected Segula's eyes to pop out of her skull and make the "Awooga!" sound!

Nepgear had wisely chosen to hide behind her older sister, while Noire looked absolutely petrified at what was before her.

"Oh, my sweet and pathetic Noire, when you make a face like that, it just makes me want to torment you more!" Iris Heart proclaimed in twisted happiness. Noire gulped, knowing full well what she was in for. Still, she vainly turned her head towards the direction of her friends, and silently begged for help. They simply turned away from her, which earned them a scowl from the CPU.

"Pleading for help? Haha, what a fruitless effort. It won't get you anywhere, Noire" Iris Heart chastised, but she still had that sickeningly sweet smile on her face.

Noire was pretty sure she peed a little.

"You 3, would you kindly beat it? I'd like to be alone during my little lesson with Noire" Iris Heart turned towards them, which made them almost jump out of their skin, before they regained their composure.

"Y-Y-Yes M-M'am!" Or at least as composed as Neptune and Nepgear could be, as the 2 practically trampled each other to death trying to get into the next room. Segula just slowly backed away, her eyes still fixated on Iris Heart's breathtaking body, before Neptune pulled her in and quickly shut the door behind them.

"Now that we're alone, why don't we start our lesson my sweet Noire?" Iris Heart asked in a too-sweet tone. Noire felt sweat run down all over her body as she backed away, until she hit a wall. She found herself inexplicably trapped as Iris Heart slowly advanced towards her, clearly enjoying it all.

This was gonna be painful...

Neptune and Nepgear did there best to ignore the screams of agony and the maniacal laughter that followed. Neptune tried to pass the time by playing on her games, but she found it incredibly difficult to do so considering what was going on in the next room. Nepgear tried to read, but experienced the same problems as her sister. And what was Segula's say in the matter?

Well, all she COULD say was: Dat ass.


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter took too long. I'm staying at my Grandma's house in New York for the next 6 weeks, and she doesn't have Wi-Fi. I'll actually be posting this through the library's Wi-Fi instead. Also, I know these last few chapters have been kinda like filler, but I promise things will pick up in the next chapter. Plus, there are 2 new characters that I'm DYING to introduce)

(Also, shout out to Blade of Justice, who has been a HUGE inspiration for this story)

After about an hour, the screams of agony and maniacal laughter had stopped. The trio of goddesses were curious, but they were all afraid of stepping out and risk seeing Iris Heart in the middle of one of her so-called "lessons". Or worse, become the subject of said lesson.

Speaking of which, Neptune's eyes might have been playing tricks on her, but she could've SWORN she saw Segula cast a few glances out the door every now and then. And what was even stranger was that she looked like she ENJOYED watching it. Hoping that it was just her eyes, Neptune had asked Nepgear if she saw the same thing, and to her horror, she did.

Neptune would have to question Segula's sanity later.

Well, it was either THAT, or she was just checking Iris Heart out, which Neptune could totally understand if that were the case. And considering that Gear had said she was drooling at some point, it was most likely the latter.

After a few more minutes, Neptune's curiosity was peeked. She wanted to see what was going on, but she REALLY didn't want a lesson from Iris Heart either. Desperate, Neptune pulled her trump card.

"Hey, Nep Jr. You mind...going out and see what's up?" Neptune whispered to her sister, who in turn spat out the water she was drinking.

"A-Are you CRAZY?! I'm not going out there! Why don't you do it?" Nepgear had normally done whatever her big sister said without objection, but this...this was simply too much! No matter how much she begged, or plead, or cried, she would NOT help her sister out this time, despite her very instincts telling her to do so.

Neptune, surprised by her sisters rejection, got on her knees and started begging. "I'm scared! Please?!"

"And what do you think I am?!" Nope, still not budging. Neptune was shocked.

"Braver than me! Get out there!" Neptune started to push her little sister.

"Nooo! You can't make me!" Nepgear wasn't going without a fight. She got behind her sister and started to push HER towards the door.

"Can tooo-!" Neptune wasn't having it, and had ended up tackling Nepgear to the ground.

Segula could only watch in amusement as the Planeptune sisters wrestled each other over who had to go out first. Segula had half a mind to just do it herself, but she was certain that if she looked at Iris Heart's butt one more time, she would pass out.

When Nep and Gear looked like they were close to exchanging blows, they heard the handle turn, and the door opened, revealing a now un-HDD'd Plutia, much to the relief of Neptune and Nepgear. Segula...not so much. Plutia herself had a satisfied look on her face, she looked like she had achieved life itself and was currently rubbing it in her friends faces.

"Whew! I feel sooo much better now" Plutia said with a mischievous smile on her face.

"What about Noire?" Segula asked, and the mischievous smile on Plutia's face grew.

"Oh, she's fine...mostly" Plutia said that last part REALLY quietly, but Segula caught it. Curious, Segula entered the living room, only to be greeted by a broken Noire. She was standing in the corner, eyes wide in terror as she mumbled incoherent sentences to herself. The poor girl looked like she had seen the apocalypse.

"Geez..." Segula was a little horrified at the sight, but a part of her was a little curious as to what Iris Heart's "lesson" would be like. Considering the screams of agony she heard, probably not all that pleasant. But what did she know?

Neptune and Nepgear finally mustered the courage to step out of the room, and looked at the shaking Noire with sympathy, but a little relief too.

And unfortunately(?), Segula heard a knock on the door. When she opened it, she was greeted by one, or rather 2 unusual sights. They were both girls, one with brunette hair and green eyes, the other with blonde hair and orange eyes. They were staring at her with the same level of confusion as Segula was.

"Uh, can I help you two?" They must have been making a mistake, why would 2 normal girls be visiting Neptune's Basilicom? Unless they wanted to meet her?

"We should be asking YOU that, just who the heck are you?" The brunette asked. She was a little cynical, and didn't seem to be very polite. Of course she probably didn't know who she was, but that didn't make the comment any less rude!

"Well, I'm Segula, and I kinda live here" Segula didn't really know if she officially lived here or not, so she added the "kinda".

"What? Well we certainly would've seen YOU before if that was the case" The rude brunette said.

"Before...?" They came here before? When was this? What did Neptune get herself into?

This time the blonde spoke up "We're here to see Nep-Nep, have you seen her Miss Segula?" The blonde was far more polite than the brunette was, and she even called her Miss! That was a first! Also...Nep-Nep? Was that a pet name or something? Did that mean Neptune was dating? Was a goddess even allowed to date a human?!

The rude brunette spoke again, and ended up catching Segula off guard with her next sentence.

"So why are you here? Are you Nep's girlfriend or something?"

Segula choked, her face turned white as she waved her hands in front of her.

"G-G-G-G-GIRLFRIEND?! M-M-ME?! N-NEPTUNE?!" Segula's face went redder than a tomato as she desperately tried to fix the brunette's accusation. Neptune was the absolute LAST person she would go out with. If it had been PLUTIA however, well, chances were she wouldn't be denying that.

"Aww, Miss Segula looks so cute when she's embarrassed" The polite blonde said, torn between sympathy and amusement towards Segula's predicament.

"S-Shut up" Segula his her face in her hands, and looked away from the duo. Neptune, who had heard the commotion, waltzed over to the door and was greeted by her 2 bestest buddies in the whole world.

"Iffy! Compa! COME ON INNN!" Neptune practically dragged the 2 girls in, and caught them in a bear hug. Segula was left confused.

"Urk! Nep...c-cant...breath..." IF gasped.

"Going...towards...t-the light" Compa breathed.

After realizing that her friends faces were starting to turn purple, she let go of her friends and gave them a chance to breathe.

"Uh, just what the heck is going on?" Segula bluntly asked. This whole situation was making her head spin. Since when did goddesses start making friends with humans?

"Oh right, you never met these 2 before have you? So sorry" Neptune gave Segula a goofy smile, then continued. "The flat brunette on my right is Iffy, the buxom blonde on my left is Compa!" Neptune was still smiling, despite the reactions she was getting from her friends.

"F-F-F-F-Flat?!"

"B-B-Buxom?"

Both girls were incredibly flustered, and Segula was (poorly) holding in her laughter. And Neptune was STILL grinning like an idiot.

"S-Stop grinning like that! Your not any bigger!" IF chastised, but that did little to damper Neptune's mood.

"At least I'M not ashamed to admit it, unlike you, Iffy" Neptune shot back, her smile looking just a LITTLE more mischievous, but just a little.

IF growled. She had nothing to counter that. Leave it to Neptune to ruin the mood. They had such a good day planned too!

"Aww, Iffy, I was just messing with you! Come on, turn that frown upside down!" Neptune had grabbed IF's face and quite literally tried to turn her scowl into a smile. But that just made the brunette bonk Neptune on the head.

"Oww..." Neptune whined as she rubbed her head.

"Well, at least Iffy looks happy now" Compa said.

Segula just plopped down on the couch, smiling at the scene. Unfortunately, she didn't notice that a half asleep Plutia was sitting beside her.

"Poor Iffy, she's much more concerned about size then I thought" Segula nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Plutia's voice, and to her horror(?), she saw that the sleepy girl was just inches away from her. Immediately Segula felt her face burn up and her heart beated far faster than she wanted it too. Thankfully, Plutia didn't seem to notice.

"What about you, Seggy? Does your being flat bother you?"

"A-Ah, me? Honestly, I don't mind" Segula had known that when she HDD'd up, her breast's would get bigger, so it was something that never really bothered her.

"That's...good..." Plutia had nuzzled her head on Segula's shoulder, and not even 5 seconds later, she fell asleep.

Really Plutia?

"Dont worry about that Seg, she does it all the time" Neptune said, having finally delt with the situation with Iffy and Compa.

"What, her falling asleep at random intervals?"

"Yep!" Neptune simply answered.

Segula sighed, and before she could say anything, there was ANOTHER knock on the door. Groaning inwardly, Segula (carefully) brushed Plutia off her shoulder, then went to answer the door.

What she saw was...strange, to say the least.

There were piles upon piles of games, topped off with consoles. Segula could only see the feet of Lowee's CPU, who was clearly struggling with the enormous pile in her hands.

"Hey! Would ya stop standing there like a dumbass and let me in!" Blanc yelled from behind the pile.

Segula obeyed by stepping out of the way, and Blanc nearly collapsed when she dropped the games on the floor. Behind her was Rom and Ram, carrying their own stack of games and DID collapse when they dropped their pile. At the end of this train came Vert, Noire, and Uni, carelessly dropping their own piles on the floor so they could breath.

"Goodness! What is all this?" Nepgear (yeah remember her?) asked.

"I'm glad you asked Nepgear" Blanc panted as she caught her breath. "You see, since Seggy here has been gone for a long time, we figured we should catch her up"

Segula's eyes widened at the mountain of games. They covered half the freaking room! "So, all of these are...?"

"Games and Consoles from the last 1000 years" Vert finished.

"And YOU'RE gonna be playing them all" Blanc grinned as she tossed Segula a controller.

"Woah, back up a minute. You expect ME to play all of THIS?" Segula pointed to the mountain of games. Blanc just nodded in response. "T-This is gonna take me days, WEEKS even!"

"Well, then you better get started"

"Oooo, Seggy's playing games? I wanna play! I wanna play!" Plutia, who had just woken up, overhead her friends conversation and got excited.

Segula knew she had no way out of this, so she sighed in defeat.

"Sure, why not?"

Plutia squealed in delight as she was given a controller. She sat herself on Segula's left, while Blanc sat on her right, and had begun their long gaming session. IF just looked in confusion before she herself sighed in defeat, no longer having any purpose for being here, despite Compa's reassurances.

Right off the bat, it had become painfully clear that Plutia SUCKED at 2D games. This became ESPECIALLY obvious during a play through of a game featuring a certain Italian plumber ("You got a Game Over on World 1-1?!" "I swear I jumped!"). But this had not been more clear than on one PARTICULAR game. Segula was doing great, but it seemed like Plutia was dying on purpose just to piss Blanc off! With each death Blanc grew more and more furious, to the point of veins popping. And when Blanc thought it couldn't get any worse, at the end of the stage Plutia was playing, instead of jumping off the cliff and hitting the goal, Plutia went left and fell to her death.

Needless to say, Blanc snapped.

"Plutia! PLUTIA!" Blanc yelled. She didn't care if she made her upset, this was unacceptable! "What...the hell...was THAT?!"

"Uh.."

"You only had to go RIGHT!" Blanc clenched her fists. She was dangerously close to choke-slamming Plutia right there, but Blanc knew that situation wouldn't end well for her.

"I-It was misjudgment!"

"MISJUDGEMENT?! HOW?!" Blanc's face was red, and she felt a headache approaching. "I-It was r-right THERE!" Now Blanc sounded like she was on the verge of tears. She rubbed her temples as Plutia restarted the level...

...only to immediately die in less than 10 seconds.

"Plu-! ARGH! DOES THAT GOAL -TERRIFY- YOU?! DOES IT GIVE YOU NIGHT TERRORS?!"

"...Night Terrors?" Segula asked, who had been watching the scene in pure amusement. The others had a hard time holding their laughter at Plutia and Blanc's antics. Even Blanc chuckled at the random crap she just said. Plutia had TRIED to access the next level, but Blanc stopped her.

"No, you are not going to the next level until you finish that goddamn stage!" Everyone was sure they had never seen Blanc more angry in her entire life, and that was saying ALOT.

Blanc sighed a huge sigh. "I...am disgusted. I don't even want to LOOK at you right now"

"Blanny..."

"Don't "Blanny" me! Just start the goddamn stage!" Blanc was having a migraine. She was going to wreck some shit when she got home. They were probably gonna have to replaster the walls by the time she's done...

When Plutia restarted the level, she ended up knocking a button that was needed for her to progress the stage right off the edge of the platform.

Blanc screamed at the top of her lungs, and very nearly grabbed Plutia's neck.

"...Hit start, and hit select..." Blanc whispered, not even bothering to look at Plutia. She was even sweating now, she was so angry.

Afterwards, Blanc had taken the controller from Plutia and examined the scene of the crime.

"It was right here. This was where you died. You went right, then you went left. Y-You only h-had to go r-right..." Blanc dropped the controller, and proceeded to hide her face in her hat as she went over her life choices.

"We're going to counseling." Segula joked, which made them laugh a little, but Blanc didn't budge.

After that, Segula had finally beaten the game, and the 2 girls looked at Blanc, who was rubbing her temples.

"You OK?" Segula asked.

Blanc sighed, then looked at the 2 with a defeated expression.

"...My fucking head hurts" 


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: I'm doing a colab with Chisaku. It's an original story imagined by me. It's called A Timeless Death. You can find it in the Misc Anime/Manga section. You're gonna have to edit the filter to Rated M)

After Blanc's initial raging, the rest of the day had gone fairly normally. Of course, Segula had barely scratched the surface of the surface of games she had to play. It was well into the night right now, and Segula was still playing games. Her eyes trained exclusively on the T.V, the absolute picture of seriousness and determination as she played through the seemingly endless pile of games. Plutia had initially been banned from playing games with Segula, or just playing the games in general, for the sake of Blanc's health. So now Plutia was merely an observer, who in turn had surprisingly kept her cool when Blanc yelled at her. Maybe she was building a resistance? Either that or she was too tired. It was most likely the latter.

Either way, the risk of Iris Heart coming out was nonexistent (something that made Segula a little sad), and Ultra Noire had finally recovered from her initial trauma, and had settled on letting Plutia do whatever she wanted, before returning to her own dimension.

Needless to say, the Goddesses themselves were simply too tired to go back to their own nations, choosing to stay in the comfortably comfortable (redundant) Planeptune Basilicom. Unfortunately, Neptune had only one guest bed, so a lot of them had to sleep on the floor, but at that point they simply did not care. They all simply chose to crash anywhere on the floor, while Plutia had gotten in Segula's bed (again), and Segula did not object. In fact, they even snuggled a little.

The only ones that weren't asleep yet were Neptune (who was watching the display through the crack of the door) Nepgear (sitting on the couch, watching some random cartoon) and Histoire (who flat out didn't know what to do anymore).

"Aww, look at those 2 lovebirds, all nice and snuggly. It's so cute! (^-^)"

"Hey! Do NOT use emoticons! That is MY right only! (T_T)"

"Aww come on Histy! You weren't even using 'em before!"

"That is because the writer does not know how to use them properly, so stop using them"

"Aww...(;-;)"

"What did I just say?!"

"EEP!" Frightened, Neptune hid behind Nepgear for cover, who didn't so much as react as she continued to watch the cartoon.

(Later that night)

Segula got that feeling. The feeling of midnight snacking. She had done it frequently in the past, and her bottomless pit of a stomach beckoned for food. Unfortunately, this meant that Segula had to get out of the hug that Plutia currently had her in. Her head was nuzzled on her neck while her arm wrapped around her. As much as Segula wanted to stay in this position, she knew that if she didn't get something in her stomach it would likely suck in on itself. Carefully, she placed Plutia's hand on her side, and gently placed her head on the pillow. She immediately felt cold, having grown used to Plutia's warm body being wrapped around her. She was considering staying in bed with Plutia, but her stomach was telling her otherwise. She begrudgingly stepped over the sleeping bodies on the floor and made her way towards the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she pulled out leftover Chili Dogs from the other day. She didn't warm them up, in fear of waking someone up, and they were cold as a result. But Segula didn't mind, as long as it was edible, it was going in her stomach.

Biting on the chili dog, Segula noticed that Neptune was sitting by the window sill, while Nepgear was passed out on the couch. Curious, Segula made her way to Neptune's location, and apparently she didn't notice her.

"Can't sleep?"

Neptune turned, and gave Segula a warm smile "No, a lot of stuff's on my mind lately"

"Care to tell me?" Segula sat next to Neptune, and took another bite of her chili dog.

"Well, it's about these past few days, not to mention finding you. It's just a lot to take in"

"I can understand that. It's been so long. Everything changed, it gave me quite the culture shock."

Neptune placed her hand on Segula's shoulder "You'll get used to it. Give it a few weeks" Neptune gave her a reassuring smile, which made Segula feel a little better.

"I hope you're right"

For a moment, the 2 CPU'S sat in silence. Neptune wanted to bring up the subject, but she was afraid how Segula would react. But if not now, then when?

"Hey Seg?" Segula turned to face Neptune "About what happened, all those years ago I mean, I want to say I'm really sorry." Segula knew exactly what she was talking about, and it was a subject that she hoped to avoid as much as possible, but apparently this wasn't the case. "The other's may not want to admit it right away, but they're sorry too" Neptune was giving her an apologetic look.

"It's OK Neptune" Segula already felt herself trembling. The others should have been more than aware that Segula never wanted to talk about this, she wanted to forget that it ever happened, even though it was all her fault...

"No its not, we should've helped you. Your sister was dying..."

Segula slammed her fist on the ledge, which made Neptune flinch. She grit her teeth as she tried to regain her composure. Her eyes were already watering up.

"S-Sorry..." Segula's voice trembled, it was clear she was using all her power to not cry at that moment.

"No, it's OK. I shouldn't have brought it up." Neptune saw a few tears trail down Segula's cheeks. She felt bad, really bad. Her usual Neptune demeanor might not be any help here. Not that it ever WAS, at least to most people (mostly Noire)

"What's done is done I guess" Segula spoke after an eternity of silence "There's nothing we can do about it now" Her eyes were red, her shoulders were trembling, and she looked like she was going to break down at any moment.

"Hey, cheer up. I can't handle all the drama stuff" Neptune said, which caused Segula to laugh a little.

"Sorry, I'll try to lighten the mood" Segula wiped her face, and gave Neptune a soft smile. She sighed in relief. Crisis everted.

"So...You and Plutia huh?" Segula's eyes went wide at Neptune's statement "Oh don't act surprised, it's so obvious"

Segula sighed. What better way to break dramatic tension then by talking about your girl crush?

"I guess there's no point in denying it. I'm in love with her, so what?"

"So what? This is seriously big! You should tell her!" Neptune encouraged.

"I...don't know about that. Confessing your love to someone is a lot harder than it sounds"

"Oh come on, you gotta man up! It can't be that hard. I mean, I've been hinting at it for-" Neptune covered her mouth, but it was far too late.

"Oh? Is Lady Purple Heart in love with someone?" Neptune paled, the tables have turned. Segula was looking at her with expecting eyes, and Neptune sighed in defeat.

"As a matter of fact, I am" Oh, NOW Segula was interested.

"And she is?..."

"A certain twin-tailed tsundere named Noire"

Ok, Segula wasn't expecting that.

"It was like love at first sight, we have an amazing connection ya know" Segula doubted that "I love it when she acts all Tsundere and ALWAYS says she has friends" Wait, wasn't that true? All of Noire's friends were in this very apartment! "She's always so fun to tease, I can't get enough of that adorable blush" Neptune sighed dreamily, and one could practically see the sparkles in her eyes. "I'm in love with Noire. Now if only I had the courage to say that to her"

"And your telling ME to man up"

"Shut up"

Segula chuckled "Hey, I got an idea, how about a little challenge?"

Neptune turned her head, interested and confused at the same time "Challenge?"

"By the end of the week, if you can somehow confess your feelings to Noire, then I'll confess to Plutia"

Neptune perked up "Oh really?"

"Really"

Neptune grinned "OK Lady Blue Heart, I accept your challenge." Neptune and Segula shook hands, and both parted ways. Neptune carried Nepgear over her shoulder (who didn't wake in the slightest) and made her way to her room. Segula climbed back on her bed(careful not to step on anyone of course) and as soon as she laid down, the sleeping Plutia wrapped herself around Segula's body again, making the CPU smile in content, before falling asleep herself.


	9. Chapter 9

The morning had started out well enough, and by well enough it meant that Segula had completely forgotten about the others sleeping over. She had ended up tripping over a sleeping Compa (who was snuggling an unknowing IF) and fell on top of Blanc. Needless to say, she was pissed, and had tried to kill Segula with her hammer. Which of course had ended up with Blanc stepping on everyone's faces trying to get to Segula, which in turn made them cry out and try to grab Blanc. The whole fiasco had ended with Plutia placing herself in front of the two, and one look at Plutia's face was enough for Blanc to put away her hammer.

With everyone wide awake, it was a matter of time before everyone had to go back home, but they didn't really feel like thinking about that right now, so Neptune, Noire, Blanc and Vert were playing against each other. Nepgear, Uni, Ram and Rom were cheering there respective sisters on (though Rom, feeling bad for Vert, was cheering HER on). IF and Compa sat in the sidelines, while Plutia and Segula were in the kitchen. Segula was munching on a Tart-Pop, while Plutia was watching the scene in half interest, and half getting ready to pass out. Segula was torn between shaking her friend awake, or watching to see if she would actually fall asleep.

And it turns out, in less than 5 seconds, she did.

Segula just grinned at the sight. And at that point IF and Compa made their way over to the kitchen. They eyed the sleeping Plutia for a second, before fixating there gaze on Segula.

"Hey, you're that Segula chick right?" IF was the first to speak, her tone coming off friendlier than before.

"Yes. You're IF and Compa? Neptune's human friends?"

IF nodded "We've been friends with Nep for a long time"

"And we're Ge-Ge's childhood friends!" Compa added.

Ge-Ge? She must've been referring to Nepgear. Did everyone just give each other nicknames? She got stuck with Seggy after all! So far she's heard Neppy, Iffy, Blanny, Noirey, and more recently Ge-Ge! Did these people just not like using their real names?

"It seems Plutie fell asleep again. She's like a second Nep sometimes." Oh, now PLUTIA had a nickname?! How come she wasn't told?

"I guess that's why they get along so well..." Sighing, IF turned her attention back to Segula. "Just WHO are you exactly? You never specified"

"Yeah, I want to know too..." Compa also looked at Segula, making her bite her lip.

"Um, I don't really feel comfortable with talking about personal things with girls I just met. Human girls at that"

"Aw come on, we're all friends here. We already know everything about Nep-Nep and the others, so there's no reason to be shy." Compa said.

Segula's eyes widened. They told them everything?! That's awfully risky! Even if they were close friends, they were still humans. And there was the chance of one of them slipping up and exposing everything!

Speaking of...

"How old are you 2?" Segula asked.

"We just turned 18!" Compa answered nonchalantly, IF however, gave the CPU a questioning look.

"Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know. And how long have you 2 known Neptune?"

"'Bout five years" Again, Compa answered without a second thought. IF face palmed at her friends naivety.

"I see..."

"Why do you want to know this?" IF asked again.

"It's just...it's a bit stupid for a Goddess to make friends with humans..."

"Oh really? How so?" IF asked, a bit of malice leaking onto her tone.

"Hey, I'm not saying it's a bad idea! It's just pointless in the end, that's all!"

"In...the end?" Compa tilted her head in confusion, clearly not knowing what Segula meant by that.

"Whadda you mean by that Seg?" Neptune, now having finished (and sadly lost) the match, Segula's comment had gained everyone's attention (except Plutia, who was still fast asleep).

"Do I have to spell it out. Their humans!" Segula exclaimed.

"...So?" Neptune raised an eyebrow, not catching on at all.

Segula went agape. Did Neptune seriously not know the repercussions to making human friends? "Are you serious?"

"...Yeah, I'm not following you" The other 3, and the other Candidates, just looked away. Even Nepgear frowned and looked away, making the CPU raise a brow.

Segula let out an exasperated sigh. "Ok, you are a Goddess. Goddesses live forever. Humans on the other...don't."

Neptune's eyes went wide "W-What are you talking about?"

It was that point when Noire, Blanc and Vert started waving their hands in front of them with worried expressions. If Neptune found THIS out...they couldn't even think of how horribly it would go down. Segula didn't seem to notice their silent pleas and went on.

"If you knew them for so long, then surely you must have noticed them aging. Humans grow and develop, while Goddesses such as ourselves stay the same for eternity. Eventually, your friends will grow older...and older...until they get too old... and die."

The room was deathly silent when Segula finished that sentence. The other 3 could only look in defeat. They KNEW that IF and Compa would die eventually, but for the sake of Neptune's happiness, had kept it from her until the inevitable made itself known. But thanks to Segula, the delivery of that news was much sooner than expected.

Neptune was...just standing there. Her expression was unreadable. She didn't even seem there, she was just staring into space. It made the others worried.

"Neptune? NEPTUNE!" Segula gave Neptune a good shake, bringing the girl back to reality. "Are you ok?"

"I-I..." Neptune seemed lost for a minute, then put on smile that seemed a little forced. "I'm j-just fine Seggy! It just caught me a little off guard, t-that's all. H-Hahaha..." Neptune let out an awkward laugh, making everyone concerned. She was visibly shaking as she tried to keep her composure.

"You sure? You seemed shocked..."

"We shouldn't be thinken random junk like that now should we? I'll be right back, I gotta...d-do something" Neptune walked away from everyone and, unbeknownst to them, started crying when she was too far to hear. She opened her bedroom door and slammed it shut.

For a moment, they all just stood there. Then Blanc went and gave Segula a good smack on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Segula felt a bump. For a girl her size, her hits felt like a bag of bricks.

"For being an idiot..." Blanc gave Segula a cold look, while Noire and Vert shot her looks of disapproval.

"How? All I did was tell her the truth! If anything, she's the idiot for making human friends in the first place!"

This time, NOIRE smacked her in the head. On the same spot too.

"OW!" Segula teared up as she rubbed her bump. It stung like hell.

"You will NOT speak of her that way, even though it's partly true, but it still stands!" Noire was being oddly defensive of Neptune. Now noticing the stares she was getting, Noire blushed "I-I mean, it's n-not like I LIKE Neptune o-or anything..."

Segula rolled her eyes "She was gonna find out sooner or later. Why did you all insist on delaying the inevitable?"

"We wanted to keep Neptune happy..." Vert spoke, but then trailed off. As much as they hated to admit it, Neptune's happiness meant a lot to the 3 of them. Seeing her unhappy...well...it didn't sit right with them. Making all of those human friends put a big smile on her face, even though she failed to see the downside to such acts. Regardless, they cared about her enough to keep the truth away from her until it was necessary.

"But it seems that ship has sailed, thanks to you..." Blanc shot another cold stare at Segula, and the CPU raised her hands up in defense.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know it would make her upset?"

"I can only imagine what she is going through right now..." Vert cast a worried glance towards Neptune's bedroom door. "I hope she is alright"

(Neptune's Bedroom)

Needless to say, Neptune was definitely NOT alright. She outright broke down as soon as she entered her room. She collapsed on her bed and squeezed her nearest body pillow to death. Her tears were coming down her cheeks like a waterfall, her eyes stinging red.

She hadn't thought about it. She was too careless. IF, Compa, Nisa, Gust, RED, Marvey, MAGES., Cybercon, Tekken, Falcom, the other Falcom, 5pb., Cave...they were all close human friends of hers. Now Segula had went and said they were going to die someday. Sure she still had Noire, Blanc, Vert, Nep Jr, Uni, Rom, Ram, Plutia, Peashy, and the Ultradimension versions of the other 3 as well, but the thought of losing IF and Compa, her two closest friends...

Neptune gripped the pillow tighter.

(Later That Night)

Segula needed to talk with Neptune. The others had already gone home, but the message was made clear that she needed to fix things. Immediately. Blanc and Noire both threatened her about it, and Segula was not ready to piss off White Heart and Black Heart (though she doubted she ever WOULD be ready).

Segula made her way to Neptune's room, and silently opened the door.

"Yo Nep, you awake?" Segula asked/whispered.

"N-No" Said a disheartened voice. Segula cringed. Entering the room and shutting the door, Segula sat on her friends bed.

"I wanted to talk to you, about what I said"

Neptune sat up, revealing her tear stained face. She was still sniffling, but definitely wasn't crying as much as before.

"T-There's nothing T-TO talk about. You already g-gave me one hell of a r-reality check..." Neptune wiped her eyes with her pajama sleeve.

"Look, I know I can't take back what I said, but you SERIOUSLY never thought about this?"

"N-No..."

Segula sighed.

"W-What am I gonna do Seg? Iffy and Compa are gonna die and I can't do anything about it!" Neptune looked like she was ready to cry again. Not on Segula's watch.

"All I can say is...enjoy them while you still have them. I know it's hard, but it won't make things any better if you just lay here and cry about it. That's not the Neptune I know..."

Neptune perked up a little. If only a little, but it was still something. "Y-You're right. Being all depressed and emo, that's Juniors job" And just like that, Neptune was already starting to feel a little better. Segula resisted the urge to sigh in relief. Her butt was safe for another day.

"Feeling better?"

"Y-Yeah"

"Good. Night Nep."

"Night..."

Segula got up from the bed, and exited Neptune's room. She was glad that she could help Neptune out, that and she would be safe from Blanc and Noire's incurring wrath.

Now however, she was currently missing some quality snuggling time with Plutia. 


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N: Happy 5th Anniversary Hyperdimension Neptunia! To celebrate this amazing occasion, here's a short new chapter!)

"Nooo-! I don't want to go!"

The very next morning had started off like this: The other Noire and thse other Blanc had came from the Ultradimension to take Plutia back. Plutia had been firmly against this, and was currently holding on to the side of the doorway while Ultra Noire and Ultra Blanc were pulling her by her feet. Neptune, Nepgear and Segula could only watch the downright sad scene in front of them. Of course Segula was upset that Plutia had to go, but she wasn't about to get in the way of an angry White and Black Heart. She just got that yesterday for crying out loud.

"Plutia, you've been gone for a month! Histoire says it's time to come back!" Ultra Noire shouted, pulling her left leg

"Your shares are low! You need to bring them back up!" Ultra Blanc yelled, pulling her right leg.

"I...dont...wanna-!" Plutia strained as she held on the doorway for dear life. Chances were that Noire and Blanc would end up ripping her legs off before they got her off the door.

"Any luck?" Neptune asked nonchalantly while biting into a spoonful of pudding.

"Nope, but I think her resolve is weakening" Segula answered. The fact that the part of the doorway that Plutia was gripping onto was cracking, was more than enough to ensure that this was battle that she would end up losing.

"Aww, I was hoping she would stay a little longer..." Neptune pouted.

"You and me both" Segula agreed.

Nepgear however, was questioning how those two could remain calm in this situation.

5 minutes later and the two Goddesses realized they were getting nowhere. Plutia was still clutched onto the doorway, so much that her fingers were starting to go through the darn thing. As soon as the 2 let go of Plutia's legs, she got up and ran to hide behind Segula.

"Plutia, stop stalling and come home already!" Ultra Noire yelled.

"Do you WANT to lose all of your shares?!" Ultra Blanc shouted.

"W-Well..." Plutia bit her lip, trying to think of a good excuse to stay. She cast a glance at the Neps, who really didn't want to be involved in this, and then at Segula. Suddenly, an idea formed in her head.

"I-I wanna do something with Seggy before I go!"

A small blush crept on the blue haired girls cheeks when Plutia said that. D-Do something? Plutia wanted t-to do something with her?! What kind of plans did the sleepy girl have in mind?

Ultra Noire and Ultra Blanc didn't seem to buy it, as they eyed her suspiciously. Just what are you planning to do with her?"

"U-Uh..." Think Plutia Think! "Shopping!"

Ultra Blanc raised an eyebrow "Shopping?"

"Yeah! I-I mean, just look at Seggy's clothing style..." Plutia pointed dramatically at Segula's clothes "They're so boring and unoriginal..."

"W-W-Wha...?!" Segula was hurt, and a little offended, by this. What was wrong with being simple!? She didn't have to be flashy or sophisticated like the other's! She was fine with this!

"Hmmm, your right" Unfortunately, Ultra Blanc didn't agree with Segula. She scanned Segula's clothing and, compared to the rest of them, her choice in clothing WAS pretty dull and unimaginative. It was like she put no thought into it whatsoever. It was almost insulting to her. "She needs a makeover"

Ultra Noire sighed in frustration "Do you promise to come back after your done with your plaything?"

"P-Plaything...?" Segula stuttered, but no one seemed to notice.

Plutia nodded, and the two seemed Ok with that.

"Fine, but if you don't come back by the end of the day, I'm stealing your bed" Ultra Blanc threatened.

Plutia gased in shock. H-How could she be so EVIL?! Plutia LIVED for her naps! Plutia not sleeping was like Neptune doing work, it just didn't go together!

Seeing that her threat had gone through to Plutia, Ultra Blanc left the room, with Ultra Noire following behind her.

Plutia closed the door and sighed in relief. Crisis averted. For now.

"H-Hey Plutia, what's this about m-my clothes being "Boring and Unoriginal?" Segula asked. She couldn't believe PLUTIA of all people would say that! She thought they were friends!

'Well, I don't wanna be rude Seggy, but your clothes are really...dull" Segula choked "It's been bothering me for awhile..."

"Plutie is right Seg" Neptune said, jumping into the conversation "Your style is so boring compared to us. Just look at my awesome hoodie! Or Plutie's over the top PJ's! They totally trump over your boring hoodie and shorts!"

"W-What?!" Segula couldn't believe this! Her own friends were turning against her and insulting her clothes! What the heck?!

"Then it's perfectly Ok if I take you shopping..." Plutia stated happily.

"Woah, h-hold on! I never agreed to this!" Segula interjected. She was perfectly fine with her clothing choice, so she didn't have to change if she didn't want to!

"Aww, pretty please?" Uh oh, Plutia was bringing out the puppy eyes. If you thought Neptune's could weaken your resolve, then you haven't seen Plutia's. Segula could already feel her resolve crumbling. "I wanted to try out some new stuff too. Maybe I could change in front of you and see what looks best."

Segula froze.

Plutia said that she was going to change in front of HER. This meant two things. One, Plutia would be in adorable outfits for her to see. And Two, she could see Plutia naked.

Her resolve was damn near close to falling. Plutia, noticing this, decided to deal the finishing blow.

"I might even transform too, and try on those racy outfits I always see"

With that, Segula's resolve shattered completely. She firmly took Plutia's hand and practically ran out the door. Segula was blushing like crazy, imagining Iris Heart in different types of skimpy clothing.

Plutia however, had the biggest grin one could ever possibly see on a girls face. 


	11. Chapter 11

"Ohhh...I really like this one..."

Segula and Plutia were currently at the clothing store, with Plutia searching for new outfits, and Segula blushing redder than a tomato. She had already seen the sleepy CPU in a variety of other outfits, and as a result, she saw a lot of skin as well.

And by a lot, it meant that Plutia was in nothing but a pair of purple panties most of the time.

Whether Plutia was doing this on purpose or not was something Segula still had a hard time figuring out.

It was even worse when Plutia transformed. It had seemed like Iris Heart was teasing her when she removed her armor to try on some clothes. Her face may as well have been permanently painted red after seeing Iris Hearts naked glory. Her brain was fried trying to process what she had just seen, and Plutia trying on new clothes while she was in nothing but a pair of purple panties wasn't helping matters. She tried to look away, but couldn't help but admire the sleepyhead's features.

She was incredibly beautiful. From her gentle yet sleepy eyes to her flawlessly soft hair and perfect skin, Segula had never seen a more attractive girl in her life. Segula didn't care if she had a sadistic side. She can dominate her any day...

Segula shook her head. Best not to be thinking about that right now. Especially in a clothing store of all places.

Still, Segula couldn't help but stare at Plutia, but doing so brought up some self consciousness about her OWN body. Segula was pale, and frail compared to her glory days. She was noticeably thinner, and very weak. But unfortunately, that's what happens when you have no shares left.

Of course, Segula was partly to blame for how she looked now. During the final years, she worked hard. To hard. Not to mention the dilemma with her sister caused Segula to worry. On top of that, the other nations were putting out bigger and better hardware, while GenCast was stuck. Unable to create. Segula clenched her fist, the memories of what had happened were still crystal clear in her mind. That made it even more painful, at least the others were fortunate enough to have the memory gradually fade over time. To Segula, it may have well have happened yesterday. As much as she hated it, the memory was still crystal clear in her mind. She remembered crying, she remembered her Oracles worried face, her people leaving her, her shares dropping...

Her sister, lying in bed as the life slowly drained from her eyes...

"Oooh, I think this one looks cute! Seggy what do you...Seggy?" It was at that point when Plutia picked out a maid outfit of all things. She was going to ask Segula's opinion, but as soon as she saw her red eyed tear stained face, Plutia grew concerned. What was wrong with her friend? Did she hate her outfits THAT much?

Segula, realizing that she had been caught in a serious state of emotion, wiped her tears and tried to recompose herself. That didn't stop the ever worrying Plutia from coming to Segula's side. Normally, the bluenette would have appreciated this sort of attention. And from Plutia of all girls was a bonus. But...considering the girls state of attire, Segula was more embarrassed than comforted. The way Plutia's bare chest rubbed against her arm wasn't helping matters.

"Seggy...what's wrong?" Plutia asked. "If you don't like the outfits then we can-"

"No, the outfits are fine. It's just-" Segula bit her lip, unsure of what to say. On one hand, it might feel good to spill everything to Plutia. It, would be a nice refresher to get everything off her chest, and she might even get a comforting hug too. On the other hand, Segula barely knew her. They've only known each other for a good month, and there was still so much about Plutia that Segula didn't know (aside from her sleepiness and her...sadistic tendencies.)

"Just what?" Plutia asked, growing even more concerned for the well being of her friend.

"I-It's fine." Segula said somewhat reassuringly, but Plutia didn't buy that.

"No, you're not fine. You were crying, what's wrong?" Plutia gripped the bluenette tighter, completely oblivious to her state of dress. Regardless, Plutia wanted to know what was wrong with Segula. She wanted to help her.

"I-I'm telling you, it's fine..." Of course, this was proving to be a rather difficult task since Segula kept assuring she was fine. This annoyed Plutia. She wanted to help Segula, but she was being stubborn and not admitting how she actually felt!

"L-Let's just look at some more clothes, ok?" Segula reluctantly got out of Plutia's grasp and left the dressing room. She didn't feel comfortable at all with discussing her past, even if it WAS with Plutia. The only ones that knew about what happened were Segula herself and her fellow Goddesses. She wanted to keep it like that and hopefully forget about it, though it might be decades before that would happen.

Still, she had to put on a strong front. For the sake of her new friends, she had to keep her true feelings hidden and hope that it would work out for the better. At least, that's what she tried to convince herself.

Plutia, still annoyed, put on her clothes and carried the various outfits with her. She didn't like how Segula wasn't being honest with her, all she wanted to do was help. She could tell that something was seriously wrong from how she was acting, and as her friend, it was her job to make her feel better.

She eventually found Segula mindlessly looking through various clothing. Plutia started looking with her too, but she noticed that Segula seemed...spaced out. Like her body was there, but her mind was in the cosmos. Her hand was absentmindedly trailing through the clothes, her eyes trained on Segula only, until she felt something rather peculiar. Curious, Plutia pulled the outfit out.

One look was all she needed to know that Segula had to try this outfit on.

"Oh Seggy..." Segula snapped out of her trance and turned her head, wondering what Plutia could possibly...

Oh no.

Segula stared in horror at the outfit in Plutia's arms. Plutia had a mischievous smile on her face as she edged closer to the unfortunate CPU. All Segula could do was back away slowly, until her back hit the wall. Now she had nowhere to go.

"C'mon Seggy, just try it on..." Plutia moved ever so closely to the nerve wrecked girl, fully enjoying the look of pure horror on her face. She had the girl cornered, and the way she was cowering felt like bliss to the CPU. Plutia felt it coming, she could hardly control herself in front of Segula. She had a look of terror, and she was even shivering from fright. Her reaction was simply delicious! Any second and it was going to happen, all she needed was one more push...

"S-Stay away from me..." Segula said in a trembling voice, unintentionally giving Plutia the boost that she needed. That was it. Plutia's entire body was enveloped by a bright light, and was replaced by the ever sadistic Iris Heart.

"Hmm, you're cowering state is so delectable Seggy..." Iris Hearts tone was laced with playfulness and was oddly sexual. Segula was torn between horror and excitement as Iris Heart inched closer to her, to the point where personal space was non existent, and Segula could feel Iris Hearts chest press against her own. She blushed.

"Let's get started shall we?" Iris Heart whispered seductively, making Segula shiver. To a complete stranger, this would look like something out of Green Hearts reading material, but the truth of the matter was that it was just a simple change of clothing. Still, Iris Heart was taking advantage of every sweet second she had with the bluenette. She literally carried her to the dressing room, with wide eyed employees and customers watching them, until the disappeared behind the curtain. (...)

Iris Heart was looking at Segula, she was...well it was certainly embarrassing for the CPU.

What she was wearing resembled something of a school girl outfit. It was blue, matching Segula's hair, and looked like something you'd see on Hilloween. Her shirt was short sleeved, and exposed Segula's stomach (much to Iris Hearts joy) and had a very short skirt with a yellow belt. It was so short that Segula had to tug on it, how do girls live with wearing these kind of clothes? She had new white gloves with her Inhibitor Rings on the outside, and was wearing very meta versions of her regular shoes with long white stockings with black stripes. The whole display looked like something out of an anime. And the whole time Segula was blushing a very cute shade of red.

"I look ridiculous..." Segula droned.

"Nonsense. You look simply...delicious..." Iris Hearts tone made Segula feel rather excited. She supposed it was because of how she felt towards her, but when she was in THIS form, it just escalated from there.

"Why don't we go somewhere else? There's another store that Marvy told me about that I'm dying to see." Iris Heart har a hopeful look in her eyes as she fantasized about this so called store. Segula was just wondering who the heck Marvy was.

Grabbing her hand, Iris Heart lead Segula out of the clothing store (they didn't even pay for the items, but the employees were simply too intimidated by Iris Hearts presence to object) and towards the store that the sadist was so keen on going to. Jaws had dropped to the floor when pedestrians saw the scantily clad beautiful women walk down the sidewalk like it was an average day. Segula felt a twinge of jealousy when those boys stared at her, but she was reassured with the feeling that all of them were way WAY below Iris Hearts league.

Eventually, the two made it to the store that Iris Heart had talked about, and said Goddess squealed in delight when she saw the store. Segula took one look at the store, and realized what she had gotten herself into.

"Kasumi's Secret...?" Segula looked inside the window of the store, and saw a wide assortment of bra's, panties and lingerie. It was like a boys ultimate fantasy, but there was a sign on the window that said, clear as day NO BOYS ALLOWED. Thank goodness for that.

Segula gulped. This wasn't really how she thought she would spend her day, but Iris Heart looked so darn happy that she couldn't find it in her heart to object.

"Let's go in!" Iris Heart grabbed Segula's wrist and pulled her inside the store. Once inside, Segula noticed a variety of pretty girls looking at the vast selection of lingerie, possibly to please a loved one. Some were even holding hands, with one trying on different types of bra's with the other blushing and approving. It made Segula wonder why Iris Heart had brought her in here in the first place. She most certainly did not have the body for all of this, and Segula assumed that Iris Heart never had a need for lingerie. Her attire was like a special premium offer that was only available for girls of her caliber.

And considering the looks that the girls had on they're faces as soon as Iris Heart made her presence known, Segula knew that every girl in the room had taken a serious blow to their pride as soon as they laid eyes on her. They (along with Segula) couldn't take their eyes off of Iris Hearts perfect everything as she was looking towards the variety of lingerie, fully aware of the stares she was getting and enjoying it to the fullest.

"Oh Plutie, n-nice to see you here." Segula heard a nervous voice come from her right, and the first thing she noticed when she turned her head was that the girl was very busty. Something that made Segula feel bitter. She had very short and very red hair and orange eyes, with a shirt that had only one button buttoned and was much too small for her. It looked like those things were going to burst out at any moment. On top of that, she had an array of weapons on her belt. She looked like a ninja of sorts, but Segula doubted this girl could be very stealthy with THOSE jugs.

"Oh Marvy, just the girl I wanted to see." So THAT was Marvy? Huh. What a plot convenient coincidence. "Could you perhaps point me to the good lingerie?"

"U-Uh sure, b-but why are you transformed?" Even though Marvelous had never seen "Sadie"(this was actually her first time seeing Plutia transformed) she had heard the traumatic stories of her. As such, she was rightfully wary around her.

"Well my dear, my normal form is simply not compatible with all of this beautiful wear." Iris Heart pouted when she relayed this information. "As such I need to be in this state, so I could try on these delightful accessories for myself."

"R-Right...and you are?" Marvelous turned her attention towards the bluenette. She never saw her before, maybe Neppy made a new friend?

"I'm Segula, a friend." Segula wanted to keep it simple, especially with girls she just met. The whole "long lost Goddess" explanation would be too long, so she kept it short and sweet. "Yourself?"

"I'm MarvelousAQL, though everyone calls me Marvy." MarvelousAQL? What is with these weird names? Why not something normal, like Naomi or something? "I'm a Kunoichi, a female ninja, and I go to a ninja school!"

"A ninja huh? Well, I could already tell by the way you're dressed..." Segula examined the ninjas attire, and growled when she looked at her chest. Those were probably the biggest boobs she's ever seen, maybe even bigger than Vert's. "Are you here by yourself?"

"Oh no, I'm here with a friend too. She's actually-"

"I AM NOT A SIR!"

All heads turned to the loud voice that came from the dressing room. The first thing they heard was a loud punch and saw an employee fly out, unconscious, followed by an angry customer. She wore a black jumpsuit with the zipper down, showing some sort of cloth across her chest, with grey gloves and boots. With that she had a red scarf, and a pair of cool looking gold goggles that rested on her head. Like Segula, she was a bluenette with blue eyes. Blue eyes that were currently blazing with fury.

"I can't believe this...this madness! This is the THIRD TIME!" The bluenette looked absolutely furious. "The first time is acceptable, the second time is...understandable, but THREE times!?" The bluenette failed to realize that she was starting to scare some of the customers, and went on with her rant. "What is WRONG with this world? Can they simply not tell the difference between male and female!? This is madness. MADNESS!"

"Nisa, BREATH..."

The bluenette did as she was told and took a deep breath. The anger seemed to have died down, and she cleared her throat. "Sorry, I lost my cool for a moment there."

"It's Ok." Marvelous said warmly. Nisa smiled in return.

"Umm, who is she?" Segula asked.

"Oh right. Segula, this is Nisa. Gamindustri's Hero Of Justice and a close friend of mine."

Nisa nodded. "She is right. Wherever evil may shine, I will always be there to deliver a fresh sweep of justice! No villainy is safe from the might of Nisa!" The hero struck a very heroic looking pose, leaving the other bluenette at a loss for words. She was certainly energetic, and she had to admire her dedication to justice. You don't see people like that anymore. "And please excuse my unfortunate act of violence from earlier. The employee simply judged my appearance before looking closely, and assumed I was a boy because of my...m-measurements."

Segula glanced at the girls chest. Oh, she was a fellow flatty, wasn't she? Segula felt a pang of sympathy for the other bluenette. She knew how it felt, she was actually mistaken for a boy once herself (it was the last mistake that guy ever made) so at least they had something in common.

"Do you know what it's like to be prejudiced because of your breasts? It's insulting!"

"Been there. Done that. Wasn't pretty." Segula winced when she thought back to that incident. The damages were high, and the guy nearly died. Well, that's what being thrown through 10 consecutive walls will do to you.

"Well ladies, how do I look?" The girls heard the oh so seductive voice of Iris Heart (who had spent the entire time looking through outfits) and the second they laid eyes on her, their eyes popped out.

Iris Heart had replaced her armor with a strapless, blood red bra with black laces, and matching panties. She was determined to show off as much skin as possible, and wanted to make everyone in the store speechless.

Needless to say, she succeeded.

Segula however, was having a complete meltdown. Her face was a permanent shade of red, and she mumbled incoherently to herself as she slowly sank to her knees. Iris Heart smiled mischievously., and turned to the counter lady.

"I'll take it."


	12. Chapter 12

After the shopping spree, a content Plutia and a malfunctioning Segula walked through the streets of Planeptune. Plutia sung merrily to herself, the various sorts of lingerie and bikinis in the bag (ALL of which she showed off to Segula), while Segula herself was busy trying to process what had happened. Her brain blue screened and was currently rebooting after seeing Iris Heart in different types of revealing clothing. Right now she looked like a zombie, mindlessly walking down the sidewalk with a skippy Plutia in front of her. Some people would call this ordeal "comical" and they wouldn't be far off.

"This was so fun Seggy...I hope we get to do this again..." The sleepyhead mused.

"Y-Yeah...again..." Said the bluentte. Her brain was in the process restarting, but the thought of seeing Plutia like THAT again seemed to cause an automatic shutdown (and no, Segula is not a robot. She was just not ready for Iris Heart skinship, though I doubt anyone will...)

At that moment, the duo heard a loud smash, like a window breaking, followed by a grey skinned, green haired girl with elf ears running for her life. She was wearing a mouse inspired hoodie, underneath was a very risqué tube top, and baggy pants. Behind her was the Hero Of Justice they had seen earlier, Nisa.

"Stop in the name of Justice vigilant!" Obvious speaker is obvious.

"Not in your lifetime you damn Justice freak!" More obvious speaker is more obvious.

"..." Plutia and Segula were confused as to what was going on. They had never seen that grey skinned girl before, but Segula had a feeling she wasn't a good guy.

"MOVE IT FLATSOS!" Yelled the grey skinned girl tried to get past the two, but Segula simply gripped her by the back of her hoodie, a little pissed at the "Flatso" comment.

"Who are you calling a flatso?! You're no bigger than I am!" Segula snapped.

"The hell kinda outfit is that?! You SO don't have the body for that!" The grey skinned girl retorted.

"Says you! Does that even COUNT as a tube top?!" Segula shot back, pointing rather dramatically at her outfit.

"H-Hey, it's not like I picked these! They're hand-me-downs!"

"Clearly..."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Plutia had to keep herself from laughing at the display in front of her, while the young heroine had finally caught up with them.

"Ah, I see you have caught the criminal yourself! Nicely done...uh... I'm sorry what's your name?" Asked an embarrassed Nisa.

"You can call me Segula."

"Well Segula, I thank you for putting this villain down. Justice is victorious once again!" Nisa fist pumped the air, while the grey skinned girl just rolled her eyes.

"No problem, now who's this one?" Segula pointed to the girl in her grasp.

"Why, that is a former ASIC member! She gave me and my friends multiple problems in the past! Her name is Underling!" Nisa proclaimed.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Objected Underling. It was pretty pointless, since the story had already dubbed her "Underling." The girl cursed under her breath.

"AS-What now?" Segula tilted her head in confusion.

"What, you mean you've never heard of the dreaded ASIC?!" Asked a shocked Nisa.

"I don't believe I have..." Segula never heard of that name before. Did something bad happen?

"I-I'm shocked! NO ONE shall forget the evils they caused! They tried to revive the Deity Of Sin!"

"The who?" Segula was even more lost now. What the hell happened while she was gone?!

Nisa was baffled. "I...have...NEVER met a person who hasn't heard of the Diety Of Sin! It was the ultimate evil! The destroyer of worlds! The ender of everything pure and righteous! How do you not know who that is?!" Nisa asked in bewilderment.

"Well, you could say I'm a bit behind on what's "in" right now." More like a thousand years behind, but Nisa didn't need to know that.

"This was years ago! Or..." The heroine gasped dramatically. "Do you have amnesia?!"

"Uh..." Segula was at a loss for words. She was more surprised that Nisa didn't seem to remember talking to her in Kasumi's Secret just barely 10 minutes ago. That alone was dramatic irony in itself.

"Oh of course! How could I have been so naive?! Lady Neptune gets it all the time!" Nisa declared.

"A-All the time...?" Segula asked feebly. Seriously, what the hell happened?!

"Yes, she's a sky falling pro! That's how she got amnesia! Tell me, have you had any sky falling accidents as of late?" Nisa asked.

"U-Um...no..." Segula backed away VERY slowly from the bluentte.

Nisa gasped again "Of course you wouldn't! An amnesiac is the LAST person who would remember anything!"

"Thanks Captain Obvious..." Grumbled Underling, who was still being held by Segula. Nisa snapped out of her moment of insanity and eyed Underling.

"Oh, I almost forgot about you! What am I going to do...?" Nisa pondered.

"I'd say just leave her, she's a pretty low level threat." Segula offered.

"Yeah!" A beat. "HEY!"

Segula grinned. "Besides, if she tries anything, I'll just come along and beat her up or something."

"I'm pretty sure everyone has beaten her up at some point..."

"I haven't..." Said Plutia, who suddenly had a metal pipe in her hand. Don't question it, it's easier that way.

Underling growled. This Segula chick was getting on her damn nerves. Even more than that stupid rat she hung around with (for some damn reason) and now she was treating her like a doormat!

"What was she trying to steal anyway?" Segula asked. Was it money? Was it priceless tech? Was it something that Segula would play off only for it to come back and bite her later? Surely it must of been something big...

"She was trying to steal from the MacDonald's down the street." Or maybe not. Nisa had a deadpan look on her face when she relayed this information, and Segula gave Underling a strange look.

"I was hungry dammit!"

Segula just shook her head. She was pretty sure crime wasn't this pathetic back then. She knew of murderers and psychopaths where she came from, but this...this was just a disgrace! And let it be known that this would be the only time Segula would side with crime.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to let her go?" Asked a cautious Nisa.

"Trust me, if she tries anything, I'll catch her. In fact..." Segula let Underling go, much to her surprise. "I'll give her a chance. Come on, try to run away." Segula gestured for the criminal to run. Underling didn't waste a second and sprinted as fast as she could. Did that broad know who she was dealing with? If there was anything Underling prided in, it was her ability to escape. She outmaneuvered those idiots in the past, so there was no way that Segula girl could-

"Heyo."

Underling was greeted by sight of Segula standing right in front of her. She yelped and fell flat on her butt. Segula grinned once again as Underling shot her a look.

"Wow Seggy...you're soooo fast..." Said an impressed Plutia, with a surprised Nisa following behind her.

"I-I have never seen such speed! How do you run that fast?!" Nisa asked in bewilderment. Segula shrugged her shoulders.

"It was something I was just born with. I can't really explain it, and I never tested how fast I could run. I'm just lucky I guess." Segula's incredible speed was something that she never really went back and thought about. Sure she practiced running around GenCast multiple times, but she never went to see how fast she could really go. She was sure she could have more than likely broken the sound barrier back in her glory days, now however...she really doubted it. She didn't want to admit it, but running took a lot out of her. Even doing that little jog sapped some of her energy. Before running was as simple as breathing for her, but now...

Segula realized how much she screwed up in the past. She was careless, she didn't think about the consequences. Her own pride had been her downfall, and it was far too late now. Her fellow CPU's were flourishing where she had failed. Her sister...

It was all her fault...

"Seggy, are you Ok...?" Plutia's concerned voice caught the bluenttes attention. "You face looked sour...are you alright?"

"I'm fine Plutie, I was just...thinking..." Segula drifted off, doubling Plutia's concern.

"Well, if you feel you can steer her from the path of crime, then I see no reason to lock her up. Good day ladies!" Nisa bid her farewells and went off to stop more treacherous crime. This left Segula, Plutia and Underling alone.

"...We should head back to the Basilicom..." Said Segula, her voice deadpan and droning. Plutia nodded, gripping Segula's arm in concern and walked back with her. Leaving Underling by herself.

She wanted to just book it and go back home. ("Home" being used very loosely) but she had a different idea in mind. She spotted a string of blue hair that no doubt belonged to that Segula chick. Picking it up, a malicious grin formed on her lips. She had heard about a new project in Lastation, something about Androids, and this could be her chance to get revenge. Segula had treated her like crap, and she wanted to show her what for. Putting it in her pocket, Underling dashed off to formulate a new plan.

-O-

Segula was silent the whole way home. Thinking about the incident tended to do that to her. Plutia was worried about her. She considered Segula a close friend, and if she was hurting, Plutia wanted to be there for her. But whenever she brought it up, Segula would just say she was "fine." Plutia hated that. She wanted her friends to be truthful, but Segula wasn't doing that. Regardless, she still stayed by her side. Even if she didn't want to be truthful with her right now, she wanted to reassure Segula that she would be here.

Finally arriving at the Basilicom, Segula opened the door expecting nothing out of the ordinary...

"PLOOT!"

...And was greeted with a little yellow torpedo. This torpedo hit Segula dead center and ended up crashing into the wall. Segula was sure she heard some bones crack, but she was scared to think who those belonged to.

"Aww, you're not Ploot..." The torpedo said in disappoint. Wait, torpedoes don't speak! At least she hoped not, a lot can happen in a thousand years. Groaning in pain, Segula opened her eyes and found not a torpedo, but a little blonde bee dressed girl sitting on top of her. Naturally, the CPU was confused. Behind the bee she could see Ultra Noire and Ultra Blanc in a pretty bad mood for some reason, Neptune was stifling laughter, and Nepgear seemed to be the only one concerned about her well being.

"Uh...who are you?" Asked a dazed Segula.

"I'm Peashy! Where's Ploot?!" The little bee answered rather loudly. Segula didn't need an earache on top of her possibly broken bones.

"Ploot?"

"Hi Peashy..." Said Plutia. The sound of her voice caused Peashy to rocket towards her instead. Plutia caught her effortlessly, clearly more used to her rocket powered jumps than Segula was (which I remind you, was none.) Nepgear offered to help at least.

"I haven't seen you in forever! What were you doing?!" Peashy asked.

"Stuff..." Plutia answered lazily. "What have YOU been doing?"

"Ohhh, I was running Planeptune! Leading a country is a lot easier than people say it is!"

"Really now? What have you been doing?" Asked Plutia.

"I was going around in HDD and telling people to support Planeptune! It's really simple!"

"Wait a sec, this kid is a CPU too?" Segula asked. How many CPU's did Plutia's dimension have?!

"Yeppy...though it was kinda by accident. Peashy, show Seggy your goods..."

"Got it!" A brilliant flash of light emitted from her, and a mature (physically anyway) woman replaced the little girl.

Segula could feel her jaw drop at the girls bust. Ok, she took back what she said about Marvelous having the biggest boobs she's ever seen. Those were unrealistically big! Were those even a documented size?! Was this an I Cup?!

"See, I go around and ask really nicely for people to support Planeptune! It's a foolproof plan! I don't get why the others didn't try this sooner..."

"People are fucking pervs..." Ultra Blanc cursed under her breath.

"Waiiiit...if Peashy is holding down the fort just fine...then that means there's no reason for me to go back...right?"

Segula could see the look of utter defeat on the two CPU's faces. This was a battle they didn't expect to lose, but now since Peashy was putting her oversized tits to use, Planeptune sat at a comfortable 40% share value because of said oversized tits. This made Ultra Vert upset for all the wrong reasons.

"...Whatever, let's go." Ultra Blanc gripped Ultra Noire's hand and practically dragged her out the room. "Come on Peashy."

"Aww...I don't wanna go."

"Too bad. We already got one CPU here, and I don't want to hear that bullshit again. Let's go."

Peashy huffed and went after them, waving bye to Plutia as she did so.

"So Neptune..." Segula whispered to her friend.

"Hm?"

"When do you plan on confessing to Noire?"

"O-Oh...um..." Neptune realized that she hadn't exactly formulated a plan on "getting Noire." The whole "Her friends are going to die" dilemma kinda threw a wrench in her plans.

"It's been about...a day and a half and you've done jack diddly." Segula pointed out, looking at her wrist and pretending to read a watch.

"Shush you, I'll think of something. In fact..." Neptune pulled out her phone and started dialing a number, "I'll invite her over right now."

-O-

Noire was doing the usual: work. That's all it's been for the past week, work work work. It's not that she minded or anything, but it tended to get tedious after a while. Sign this, stamp that, approve these, it got very repetitive very fast. But this didn't stop the workaholic from getting it done anyway.

Or she would have, had she not felt her phone vibrate. Letting out a groan of frustration, Noire picked up her phone and realized whomit was immediately.

"What do you want Neptune?" Asked the annoyed CPU.

"Oh Noirey, you wound me! Why speak that way to your only friend?" Neptune answered in a teasing tone. Noire could practically FEEL the pout Neptune was undoubtedly making on the other line.

"D-Don't call me that, and you're not my only friend!" Noire rather loudly retorted. She caught the attention of Uni, who gave her a strange look. Noire blushed and motioned for her sister to go away. "W-What do you want?"

"Weeell I was hoping you would want to come over today. Y'know pay some games, relax, eat food that sorta thing."

"Come visit..." Noire was interested. It would certainly be a nice break from the gratuitous work she had done, her hands hurt like hell, and spending time with Neptune...Wait no! It's not like she LIKED Neptune or anything! She just needed a break, honest! "Alright, I'll be there. I'll bring the others too."

"Wait I-" the Tsundere had hung up before Nep could say anything, and was instead met with the dreaded dial tone. "Crackers."

Segula snickered from behind her.

"Shaddup." Said Nep.

"Oh this is gonna be glorious."

"Hey, I can still bring my game even with the others here. Noire will fall flat on her face to my charms! You shall see Lady Blue Heart, YOU SHALL SEE!"

"Suuuuuuuuure." Segula said dismissively. Neptune rolled her eyes and started prepping for the visit of Noire. Plus Vert and Blanc.

It was gonna be a long day.


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N: Hey, remember when I said things will pick up in Chapter 7? Well I unintentionally lied. However! I promise the plot will move forward by the end of this chapter. I started to realize that this was kinda moving slow. Continental Drift slow .-. But things will pick up, I promise.)**

"Hello ladies!"

That was the initial greeting Neptune gave to her fellow CPU's. Vert smiled in response, Blanc grunted as she held a book to her face, and Noire just shifted around nervously. She...hadn't really expected Neptune to invite her over, but she supposed she could use a break. And since it was with Neptune...well, maybe it would be alright? Noire gave herself a mental slap. No! You stop those thoughts right now Noire! It's not like you like Neptune or anything!

On top of that there was an amused Segula sitting on the couch, with a sleeping Plutia using her as a hug pillow (something Segula did not mind at all) and Nepgear setting up the consoles. Where was Histoire during all of this (since she hadn't shown up since Chapter 8) well, I'll just say she's sleeping right now and leave it at that. Sound good? Ok.

"Hi Nepgear." Oh, and the other Canditates are here too. Why? I don't know, maybe they were bored. It was good for Nepgear anyway.

"Hello Uni! Rom and Ram too!" Nepgear was initially happy to see her fellow Canditates, and this moment would have had a better impact if they hadn't shown up like 3 times before this.

Anyways, Neptune had plopped down on her couch and grabbed a controller. Vert sat on her left and Noire on her right. Blanc had been rather uncaring and sat herself in a nearby reclining chair. She propped her feet up and continued to read her book. The Candidates took spots on the floor, bringing out their respective portables to pass the time. Way to be social girls.

"So, is there any reason why you called us here Neptune?" Noire asked.

"If I'm not mistaken, she asked **you**, but you brought us along." Blanc said. Noire glared in response.

"Well, I just wanna spend some time with my bestest buddies! We haven't seen each other in awhile, so I figured why not?" Nep glanced at Noire while she said this, which didn't go unnoticed by the Tsundere. W-Why was she looking at her like that?! It was making her feel weird! Bah, whatever! She quickly grabbed a controller and started playing.

"Oh yeah Seg, I forgot to ask, but how was the shopping trip?" Neptune asked without looking away from the screen.

"Well Plutia bought some...colorful clothing, we ran into a few of your friends, and i stopped this Under-Chick from robbing a Burger Queen of all places." Answered Segula, a still sleeping Plutia nuzziling her chest. Segula blushed a bit.

"Oh Underling? Yeah she's always doin' stuff like that. Good thing Nisa's there to stop her or I'd never get a break."

"About that, she mentioned something about an ASI-MPMH?!" Before Segula could finish her sentence, the hand of Lady White Heart shot out and covered her mouth.

"You four, would you go somewhere else?" Asked Blanc, looking like she was gonna get ready to kill Segula. The bluenette gulped.

"O...k?" The Canditates were confused, but complied. They got up and went into Nepgear's room. As soon as the door was shut, Blanc removed her hand.

"Ok, what was THAT about?!" Segula asked in confusion. Blanc was giving her a look that did not make Segula comfortable. In fact, ALL of the CPU's in front of her were giving her strange looks. What did she do?!

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Blanc seemed _really_ pissed for some reason.

"W-What are you talking about?!" Setting the sleeping Plutia aside, Segula quickly got out of her seat when Blanc started approaching her. It was pretty pointless since Blanc grabbed Segula by her shirt and pulled the CPU towards, her face overshadowed by a dark aura that only revealed a single, red dot. Segula whimpered.

"If there is ever a **single **thing that you should never _**EVER **_say in front of my little twerps, it's _**ASIC**_..." To say Blanc was pissed would have been the understatement of the century, nay, the millennium. Words could not describe the look of pure absolute rage on the petite Goddesses face when she said that name. It was a name said with all the malice and disgust one could muster. It was something that Segula didn't understand at all, but one look at her fellow Goddesses face's was more than enough to tell her that it was something very _very_ bad. Blanc lifted Segula slowly off the ground, a malicious look ever evident in her eye-er, dot. "**WHAT DO** **YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?**"

Segula gulped.

"Blanc, please ease up on her. She does not even know who **_they _**are." Vert said, her voice dripping with acid when she brought them up. Segula was confused beyond all hell, but at least Blanc released her grip. Her face went back to normal as she sighed.

"Right, sorry."

"N-No problem, but what the heck is ASIC?"

The four proceeded to go over that history. The Four Felons, how they were trapped in the Gamindustri Graveyard for three years, their sisters saving them, and their fall and demise. Now if the author wasn't lazy he would have provided an actual description rather than skipping over it, but that's not the main focus right now. We have Segula's shock to worry about.

"W-Wow..." Segula didn't know how to respond to this. A lot sure has happened since she disappeared, but she couldn't believe that something like this even happened in the first place.

"Yeah, we don't like to talk about it..." Said Blanc.

"Three years?!"

"Killed our muscles let me tell ya, we were at the chiropractors for weeks." Neptune grimaced.

"Ouch, but your sisters are very brave."

"Yeah, they got stronger, but they were affected by this as well." Said Noire.

"Apparently up and leaving them for three years gave 'em a little something called PTSD." Said Neptune.

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder?" Segula asked wide eyed.

"That's the one." Neptune nodded.

"The poor things had nightmares for months. We just got done with therapy a week ago." Said Vert. Neptune, Noire and Blanc winced. The months after ASIC's defeat were horrible. They were some nights were they would wake up screaming, and other nights were they wouldn't sleep at all. They frequently had to sleep with their sisters to get them to calm down, and that's where therapy came in.

"We promised to never bring **them **up again, so we expect you to do the same Segula." Said Blanc.

"Y-You got it..." After that little fiasco Blanc invited the Candidates back in, still confused as to why she kicked them out in the first place, but they dared not to question her.

-O-

Underling knew she was being _very _risky right now. Sneaking into Lastation's hi tech labs in the morning was very dangerous, but the guards were so pathetically weak that it was almost laughable. Still, she had those damn security camera's to worry about (and security lasers, and security bazookas. paranoid much?) so Underling had to be extra careful. Thankfully the supposed top-secret project was kept out in the open, or she probably wouldn't have found it. Grinning, the former ASIC member silently made her way towards the various capsules. They were Android endoskeletons as far as the eye could see, a lot of them reminding her of a certain movie she saw a while back. Underling picked a random one and stared in awe at how cool it looked.

"Gotta admit, the bitch knows how to build robots..." Said Underling, then noticed a rather large switch with OBEY written on top and DON'T OBEY written on the bottom. The huge ass switch was currently in the down position.

"What kinda dumbass built something like this? And who thought it was a good idea to leave it on Don't Obey?!"

In the distance, Noire sneezed.

Sighing, Underling flipped the switch upwards and approached one of the capsules. It asked her to place a DNA sample in the slot presented, so she pulled out the piece of hair she found and placed it in. The process was, surprisingly, very simple. The machine lowered the endoskeleton in some weird blue goo and flashed very brightly. Underling covered her eyes as the process continued for several minutes, before the machine raised the endoskeleton from the goo again. Except the endoskeleton wasn't there anymore, but an exact replica of Segula took its place. The difference? When it opened its eyes, they were blood red instead of emerald green. The Android lifted itself off the platform it was made on, and scanned its surroundings. It eyed Underling, making her shiver. The android's eyes changed as it appeared to be scanning her.

"**Scanning...Subject: Linda. Creator, and former member of ASIC.**" The Android spoke in a very monotone voice.

"Woah..." Said Underling in awe.

"**What is your wish Master?**" The Android asked.

Master eh? Underling could get used to hearing that.

'I-I want you to kill this bitch named Segula, can you do that?"

The android responded by doing another scan. "**Scanning...Subject found. Location: Planeptune Basilcom. Mission set. Objective: Kill Segula.**" The Android zoomed out of the factory with unrealistic speed, who doubt will reach it's destination in a few minutes.

"So awesome..." Said Underling as she raced after her creation.


	14. Chapter 14

To say that the day had gone by smoothly would have been a lie. The 10 Goddesses were greeted with a rather loud and thunderous **BOOM** that shook the Basilicom. It shook so much that it woke Plutia up.

"A-Ah, I-Its a-an e-earthquake...h-hold m-me S-Seggy!" Plutia dived into the bluenette, gripping her tightly. Segula didn't know what the heck was going on, but she took this chance to hug Plutia. Neptune did the same, only she used this as an excuse to grope Noire instead of hugging her.

"N-Neptune?! G-Get your hands O-OFF of me!" Noire protested.

"Aww Noirey, don't be such a spoil sport~"

"Neptune quit molesting my big sister!" Uni cried.

"W-Wah!" Nepgear ended up falling face first into Vert's voluptious chest, much to the blondes glee.

"My Nepgear, if you wanted a hug, all you had to do was ask~"

"W-Wait V-Vert, I-I-**MMPF!?**" The Candidate's face was enveloped by Green Hearts chest, while Neptune was trying to do the same with Noire

Eventually the shaking stopped, and the CPU's were left wondering what the hell just happened.

"What...the hell...was...**THAT****?!**" Blanc asked after a moment. Neptune responded by looking outside, and seeing the aftermath of a bigass explosion, just barely missing the Basilicom.

"Aw come on! I _just _renovated the darn place!" Neptune whined, almost being brought to tears when she saw her recently opened pudding shop had been blown up. She worked hard on that one!

Before she could cry about it, the purplette spotted an eerily familiar figure standing outside. Rightfully pissed, Nep ran out of her room with her friends in tow and went outside amidst the chaos.

"Hey lady, big rule in Planeptune: You break it, you pay for it!" Neptune shouted. The figure didn't respond.

"Hey, I'm _speaking _to you! You owe a lotta money for blowing up Pudding Plaza!"

"Uh sis, doesn't she look a little-"

"Not now Junior! I need to tell this chick-"

Before Neptune could finish that sentence, the figure dashed forward and landed a sickening punch to the purplettes stomach. The resulting assault caused Neptune to lurch over in pain and cough up blood.

"Neptune!/Sis!" Noire and Nepgear ran over to her side to make sure she was alright, pulling her away from the figure while doing so.

"Are you Ok Neptune?" Segula asked in concern.

"P-Peachy..." Nep answered shakily, which wasn't reassuring at all to her fellow Goddesses.

"Wait a minute..." Now that Segula got a good look at the figure, she noticed something...odd. "Why the hell is there a clone of me going around blowing stuff up?!"

Indeed there was a clone of Segula, standing stoically in front of them. The only difference between the two where their eyes, other than that it was an exact replica. It really freaked her out.

"Y'know I'd be happy about another Seggy...if she didn't go and hurt Neppy." Said Plutia angrily. Segula blushed a tiny bit at that comment.

"Hey!" The group turned their heads and saw another figure running up behind the Segula clone. She looked out of breath. "*pant* *pant* D-Damn you're fast...*pant* *pant*" The girl was instantly recognized as Underling, struggling to catch her breath from the freaking marathon that she just did.

"Underling?" Segula tilted her head in confusion, not expecting to see _her _again so soon.

"The name's Linda, for Goddess sake!" Underling yelled in frustration, then bent over to catch her breath. "Oh man I'm outta shape..."

"Whatever. Why are you here, and what the heck is she?" Segula pointed to her clone, making Underling chuckle.

"Well, consider this payback for knocking me on my ass earlier. Meet Metal Segula!" Underling exclaimed excitedly. Well, she didn't _look _very metal, but she was still an Android, so I guess it counts.

"Really, Metal Segula? You couldn't come up with a better name?" Segula deadpanned

"Shut up, it was on a whim!"

"W-Where did you get that?" Noire asked, though she already had an idea.

"Funny you should ask, turns out Lady Black Bitch is making a bunch of Androids, so I borrowed one." Underling grinned when she saw Noire's face.

"W-WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME?!" Noire asked in pure rage. A certain Lowee CPU could be heard snickering behind her.

"Lady Black Bitch, I can't believe I never thought of that..." Blanc snorted.

"**Shut up...**"

"Yeah anyways, I wanna kill the blue bitch, and this beautiful thing is gonna help me. Metal Segula, attack!"

"**Understood. Target set, kill counterpart...**" Metal Segula zoomed towards Segula, preparing for another punch, but Segula blocked it at the last second with one of her own. Alarmed, Segula bounced back to try and recollect, but Metal wasn't going to allow that. The Android was fast and appeared behind the bluenette in an instant. Before Segula could react, Metal landed a blow to her face, sending her a good several feet back and through a building.

"HELL YEAH! Keep it going Metal" Underling praised.

"SEGGY!" Plutia yelled in shock. Instantly she transformed to go help her friend, leaving Noire alone with Neptune. Well kinda, if you don't count the other 5 Goddesses standing behind them, who somehow didn't get the idea to transform and, oh I don't know, **help their friend?!** Oh well, maybe they were too distracted by the fight.

Speaking of, Segula groaned as she pushed the various parts of building of her her. That freaking hurt, on alot of levels, but Segula wasn't one to give up so easily.

"Seggy!" Iris Heart appeared from the rubble and pulled the CPU up, a worried expression on her face. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'll live..." Segula groaned. Her injuries were evident by her tattered clothes and her hand on her side, but other than that she was fine.

"I'll help you. She seems strong, but I think we can punish her together." Iris Heart wrapped her arm around the bluenettes side.

"T-Thanks..."

"**Status...Target Segula is still living.**" The two walked out of the building. It should also be noted that the street was oddly empty. Hey, no risk of casualties at least. "**Scanning...Plutia/Lady Iris Heart, CPU of Planeptune.**" The Android did a proper scan of Segula as well, her entire history now present to Metal. But the duo didn't know that. "**Segula/Lady Blue Heart, former CPU of GenCast.**"

"Oh shit this chicks a CPU?!" Underling asked in shock.

"**Formerly.**" Metal Segula repeated. "**Her Nation exists no longer.**"

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me..." Segula deadpanned. Iris Heart gave her a comforting pat.

"Really now? What the hell happened?"

"**Searching through database...history of GenCast located. Shall I display it?**"

"Oh no you don't!" Segula shouted, dashing towards the android in hopes of getting a strike. The Android merely used it's speed to dodge, and landed repeated blows to Segula's torso. The CPU was pretty sure she heard something crack.

"URK!" Segula gripped her chest and landed on her knees.

"**You are weak, defeating you will be easier than once thought.**" Metal prepared for another blow, but Iris Heart was there to stop it. Whip Sword clashed against Inhibitor Ring, and the dominatrix seemed to be winning.

"**Nobody hurts my Seggy...**" Iris Hearts words were laced with malice, and if the Android had emotions, it would be pissing itself right now. Instead, it just kept the same stoic expression it always wore.

Meanwhile, Segula checked her stats while she was recovering from the blows, and saw, with horror, what had happened.

"L-Level 1? I-I'm all the way back t-to Level 1?!" Segula was shocked by this realization. She was Level 99 last time she checked! What the hell happened?

"Well Segula, you **were **asleep for 1000 years, maybe that's the reason?" said Nepgear, seemingly reading her thoughts.

"W-Wha..." Segula was too shocked to respond, choosing to simply wallow in despair instead. In the distance, she could see Neptune and Noire making out on the street.

Wait what?

Segula rubbed her eyes, but there was no denying it: Neptune and Noire were indeed kissing in the middle of the street. W-What the heck happened during the fight?

"Aaaaand done." Speaking of, Iris Heart stood victoriously over a now downed Metal Segula. The buildings around them wouldn't exactly be called buildings anymore, there was fire on the street, cars were flipped, the road was busted, and both of them looked pretty banged up. Looks like a pretty epic fight had commenced off-screen. Too bad the author can't write a fight scene to save his life, or we could've gotten to see that. Oh well.

"Seggy, are you ok?" Reverting back to her normal form, Plutia went to her injured friends side, concern painted on her face.

'I-I'm fine Plutia, just gotta rest it off." Staggering, Segula managed to stand up again.

"Ok...what do we do about that?" Plutia pointed to the deactivated Android lying on the ground. No one seemed to notice that Underling had disappeared, but to be fair, she IS pretty forgettable.

"Maybe we can take her back to the Basilicom, reprogram her? Neptune told me that Nepgear had a thing for tinkering."

"Alrighty..." Plutia grabbed the downed Android by the leg and dragged it back to the Basilicom. The others followed, with Nep and Noire still kissing on the street. Chances are they won't move from that spot for quite a while.


End file.
